Harry Yuy, el sexto piloto Gundam
by Ying Vampire
Summary: Qué pasaría si Harry Potter escapa de la casa de los Dursley a los 6 años? Y si se encuentra con Heero Yuy de 8 años? Y si Harry es entrenado para ser un piloto Gundam? Qué pasará con el mundo mágico? Slash 01X02 03X04 05XMy06 Cap 11 UP
1. Capitulo 0: Prólogo

Harry Yuy, El sexto piloto Gundam

Declaimer: No me pertenece ni Harry Potter, ni Gundam Wing; pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Sunrise respectivamente. No los uso con ningún fin que me beneficie de alguna forma, solo con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a lectores.

Summary: Que pasaría si Harry Potter escapa de la casa de los Dursley a los 6 años? Y si se encuentra con Heero Yuy de 8 años? Y si Harry es entrenado para ser un piloto Gundam? Que pasara con el mundo mágico? Slash 01X02 03X04 05X¿? 06X¿?

--Capitulo 0: Prologo

--Halloween, 1981--

-Buena suerte, Harry- murmuró Dumbledore. Dio media vuelta y con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.

--5 años después--

Las casas de Prive Drive eran todas iguales. Tenían jardines muy cuidados, paredes de colores pasteles, no demasiado llamativos, autos "decentes", y por supuesto familias decentes, respetuosas de la ley y perfectamente "normales" (aparentemente).

Había una familia, los Dursley, ellos como muchas familias, tenían sus secretos, y el de ellos en particular, era muy importante. Ellos tenían un sobrino, que vivía con ellos, desde hacia 5 años, ellos lo consideraban un anormal, y se lo restregaban en la cara cada vez que podían, maltratándolo.

El pequeño tenia el pelo de color negro azabache, unos tiernos y brillantes ojitos color verde esmeralda, y claro, su nombre era Harry Potter, de 6 años. Era un pequeño muy tierno, amable, pero esto se ocultaba comúnmente bajo la ropa que sus tíos le obligaban a usar, ropa de su primo Dudley, varias tallas mayor que el, por lo que le quedaba demasiado grande.

Ese día Harry regresaba a casa de su escuela siguiendo a Dudley, era un día caluroso, estaban en pleno verano, a punto de pasar a las vacaciones, para entrar a 2° de primaria.

-Ya llegue, papis- gritó Dudley al entrar, cerrando la puerta justo en la nariz de Harry.

-Que bien, dulzura, como te fue?- le preguntó Petunia llegando a recibirlo.

-Muy bien, mami- contestó el, al tiempo que Harry abría la puerta sobándose la nariz -Pero… Harry… el…- empezó haciendo puchero.

-Que te hizo ese anormal, hijo?- le preguntó Vernon desde un sillón de la sala.

-El… el me empujó al suelo y luego me quitó mi botella de agua- lloriqueó Dudley.

-CHICO!! VEN AQUÍ!!- llamó Vernon.

Harry se asomó por la puerta confundido -Que pasa?- preguntó curioso.

-Como que que pasa, mocoso?!- gritó furioso Vernon.

-Dudy, vamos a tu recamara, te ayudare con la tarea- le pidió a su hijo algo nerviosa. Y ambos salieron del cuarto.

-Como te atreves a tirar a mi hijo y quitarle su botella?!

-Yo no hice nada, el se resbalo, su botella salio volando y yo la atrape- replicó el pequeño asustado.

-Estas llamando mentiroso a mi hijo!?

-Tío Vernon… yo…

-Cállate, anormal!!- gritó dándole una cachetada, que hizo que se le volteara la cara y luego le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

-Esto te enseñara a no molestar a mi hijo!- exclamó, estrellando a Harry contra la pared, el se deslizó hasta el suelo agarrándose el estomago. Vernon empezó a patearlo.

Entre todo el dolor Harry entró en la dulce inconciencia…

--

Cuando despertó se encontraba en la cama de su alacena. Se movió un poco y le dolió todo el cuerpo. Empezó a sollozar en silencio. Eso era injusto, el no había hecho nada! Ya no podía estar mas ahí! Tenia que irse! Y irse ya!!

Se levantó de la cama con un quejido de dolor y con esfuerzo caminó hasta la puerta de la alacena, que se abrió en cuanto la toco. Lo mismo paso con la puerta del recibidor. Ya era de noche, no había ni un alma, excepto el.

Llegó hasta un parque cercano y se sentó en un columpio, siguió sollozando y pensando, en que haría ahora?

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó que un niño de apenas 2 años mayor que el, se sentaba en el columpio de a lado, comenzando a balancearse, pero sin dejar de mirarlo. Cuando Harry se calmó un poco el otro niño se detuvo.

-Que te pasó?- le preguntó.

Harry levanto la cabeza revelando sus ojitos verdes vidriosos y una mejilla totalmente hinchada.

-Quien eres?- le preguntó Harry en un susurro. El niño frente a el tenia el pelo color castaño oscuro y ojos azul cobalto.

-Me llamo Odín Lowe, y tu?- le dijo el.

-Harry Potter…

-Que fue lo que te paso, Harry?- le volvió a preguntar. No sabia por que, pero algo le hacia preocuparse profundamente por el, eso era raro…

-Yo…- pero en ese momento todo se le volvió negro y hubiera caído al suelo, de no ser por que Odín notó que estaba cayendo en la inconciencia y rápido lo sostuvo en el aire.

No lo pensó mucho antes de decidir llevárselo con el.

--

-Harry!- oyó que alguien le llamaba -Harry, despierta!

El pelinegro abrió sus esmeraldas y lo primero que vio fue una cabeza castaña, tan rebelde cómo la suya.

-Odín? eres tu?- le preguntó algo aturdido.

El otro niño solo asintió pasándole sus lentes.

-Como te sientes, pequeño?- le preguntó otra voz un tanto fría cuyo dueño no pudo distinguir.

-Bien…- le contestó algo nervioso.

Un hombre salió desde la oscuridad del cuarto (N/A: aun era de noche!), era alto y tenia el pelo rubio muy claro y un par de ojos color azul cobalto, iguales a los de Odín.

-Que te pasó? Quien te atacó?- cuestionó el hombre mirándolo a la expectativa.

-Me caí- dijo rápidamente y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos a los ojos.

-No mientas- le espetó Odín fríamente -Quien te hizo esto?

-Mi tío, el…

-Tu tío te golpeó?- afirmó el rubio.

Harry solo asintió por fin volteando a verlo directamente.

Odín suspiró después de un momento -Harry, quieres regresar con ellos? O…?

El negó rápidamente -Ellos siempre me han dicho que soy un anormal, que no merece vivir…- dijo apretando los puños.

-Te gustaría quedarte con nosotros?- le preguntó serenamente.

Harry lo miró con sus ojitos abiertos como platos y muy brillosos -Enserio?- le preguntó casi gritando.

El aludido solo asintió y se levantó dispuesto a salir del cuarto -Nos vemos mañana, Harry Potter, mañana aclararemos todo…

-P-pero quien es usted?- le cuestionó el pequeño al ver que también Odín se levantaba.

-Soy Odín Lowe- contestó sin voltearse. Harry se quedó confundido -No tardes, Jr.

-Hai, otou-san- asintió el pequeño Lowe y el mayor salió.

-Odín?- lo llamó algo extrañado.

El aludido lo miró -Te preguntas por que nos llamamos igual, no?- Harry asintió. Jr suspiró -Solo llámame Jr, si?

Harry volvió a asentir.

-Bien, supongo que nos veremos mañana…- dijo volteándose hacia la puerta.

-Odín…

-Hn?- se detuvo.

-Gracias…

Jr., aun volteado en dirección a la puerta, sonrió, sin que el otro niño lo notara y sin mas salió, dejando al ultimo Potter solo en la habitación.

--1 año y 1 mes después, L4--

Un hombre rubio con una larga gabardina negra corría por plena calle, seguido de dos pequeños niños. Uno, el mas alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, y unos profundos ojos azul cobalto, un tanto fríos, en ese momento estaba fastidiado, y no lo podía negar, también muy curioso. El otro niño, un poco mas bajo, con un rebelde cabello negro azabache y ojos azul cobalto, un tanto verdoso, pero con un gran brillo de inocencia, felicidad y algo de travesura en ellos.

Curiosamente, eran perseguidos por un escuadrón de policías, que parecían muy enojados. Lo raro era que solo uno de los perseguidos, sabía, el porque de todo eso.

-Que demonios le hicieron a esos policías?- preguntó el padre mientras seguían corriendo.

-Fue Al, otou-san- dijo el niño mayor.

-Odín!- se quejó el menor.

-Ahora que hiciste, Alastor?- cuestionó con voz cansada, cuando lograron perderlos en un callejón.

-No fue mi culpa, otou-san!- replicó el llamado Alastor.

-De quien fue sino?- preguntó Odín sarcásticamente.

El pelinegro lo miró entrecerrando los ojos -Traidor- murmuró.

-Alastor…

-Bien, bien- suspiró -Me quedé en una banca del parque esperando a Od, que iba por unos helados, pero…

--Flash back--

Alastor esperaba a su hermano en una banca del parque, este había ido a comprar helados, pero por ser época de un calor insufrible, la fila era larguísima…

Ojala regresara pronto… ya empezaba a tener hambre!

Y para su tortura, frente a el había un grupo de policías (como cinco) comiendo unas deliciosas, magníficas, dulces, esponjosas… rosquillas!

Su estómago le pidió atención ruidosamente.

Solo había tomado un vaso de leche esa mañana, y ya eran como las 2 y media de la tarde.

Mmm, su estómago otra vez…

-"Tengo mucha hambre… y esas rosquillas se ven tan…"- pensó son apartar sus ojos de ellas -"No, Al! Contrólate!"- se reprendió -"Od vendrá pronto…"- otra vez ese ruido. Se sonrojó avergonzado de si mismo -"Bien, ya entendí…"- suspiró resignado -"Solo dame unos segundos para pensar…"

Se levantó de la banca y poniendo su mejor carita de niño bueno, se acercó a los policías.

-Disculpe, señor…- le dijo tímidamente al hombre de azul mas cercano, jalándole un poco la manga.

-Si? Que sucede niño?- le cuestionó este.

-Es que, yo…- suspiró internamente, esa iba a ser una gran mentira -Vi a un par de hombres vestidos de negro corriendo hacia allá- les indicó hacia donde los árboles estaban mas tupidos -Los dos traían unas como esa- señaló una pistola -Y uno traía un bolso de color rosa con un moño, en una mano…

Ya tenía la completa atención de todos ahí.

-Por donde dijiste que se fue?- le preguntó otro policía.

-Por ahí- volvió a señalar hacia lo profundo del parque (N/A: Que? Es un parque muy grande! Tipo bosque…).

-Hiciste bien, pequeño- le elogió otro de mirada amable, poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza y sonriéndole -Ahora regresa con tus padres.

El solo asintió aun en su papel de niño tímido.

-Démonos prisa, talvez aun los podremos alcanzar fácilmente- exclamó otro y se pusieron en marcha.

Alastor, al ver que ya estaban bastante lejos, miró la caja de rosquillas triunfante, la cerró y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-NIÑO!- oyó que gritaban, volteó a ver y se encontró con que los policías corrían de regreso muy enojados.

-"Ups, me descubrieron!"- sonrió travieso, y salió corriendo.

Lo estaban siguiendo, suerte que les llevaba mucha ventaja.

Corrió hasta el puesto de los helados y tomó a su hermano del brazo, que acababa de llegar al mostrador para ordenar, después de una gran fila… y se lo llevó corriendo con el.

-Esperen!- les ordenó uno de los policías.

-Ahora que hiciste?!- le preguntó Odín sorprendido por la cantidad que los perseguía.

El solo le mostró la caja, con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras seguían corriendo.

-Pero que…?- exclamó una voz conocida.

-Otou-san, corre!- le dijo Alastor.

El hombre mucho los ojos y luego hizo lo que le pidió el pequeño.

Y después de muchas aceras y esquivar varios carros, lograron perderlos en un callejón…

--Fin del Flash back--

-Y no fue tu culpa, verdad?- ironizó el rubio.

-Nop- negó -Fue culpa de mi estómago! El me dijo que lo hiciera!!

El mayor negó resignado -No tienes remedio, pequeño- suspiró.

Se instaló un ligero silencio, normal entre los dos Odín, y al que Alastor se había acostumbrado, pero…

-Al?

El aludido lo miró extrañado -Hoe?

-Y las rosquillas?- preguntó el castaño (N/A: Sip, el también tiene hambre!).

-Ah!- sacó una caja de color rosa de quien sabe donde y se la pasó.

-Pero si están todas aplastadas!- se quejó algo decepcionado.

De inmediato, el pelinegro se acercó a ver -Mmm, creo que las aplaste mucho mientras corríamos…- puso cara pensativa -Bueno, pero… aun se pueden comer!

Y, ante la mirada asqueada de los otros dos, se empezó a comer una.

--Esa noche--

Odín padre dejó un sobre encima la mesa y dirigiéndoles una ultima mirada de despedida a los dos pequeños dormidos, salió del lugar con una mochila al hombro.

Tal vez esa sería la última vez que vería a sus pequeños.

_Odín y Alastor:_

_Tengo una misión muy importante en L3._

_Ustedes regresen a L1, los boletos del trasbordador (incluidos en el sobre) son para esta misma tarde a las 3. En casa hay suficiente comida y dinero. _

_La misión será difícil y algo peligrosa; si no regreso en 2 semanas busque a un hombre que se hace llamar J, el se encargara de ustedes. Obedézcanlo._

_Espero que ustedes logren remediar el gran error que cometí._

_Otou-san_

--Dos semanas después--

-Supongo que ustedes deben ser los Lowe- dijo un anciano de cabello canoso, con unos extraños lentes redondos y un brazo mecánico.

Ambos niños se pusieron en guardia. Odín sacó una pistola y Alastor una daga. Ese hombre podía ser peligroso, después de todo era amigo de su otou-san.

-Y nosotros suponemos que usted es J- confirmó Odín.

--3 meses después--

-A partir de ahora, tu- J volteó a ver al mayor de los niños -Serás conocido como Heero Yuy, el antiguo pacifista.

Odín, o Heero ahora, asintió conforme.

-Etto… y yo?- preguntó algo dudoso Alastor.

-Tu… emm…- murmuró J algo indeciso -Pues tenemos que conseguirte un nuevo nombre…

Al miró a sus pies. La verdad le era difícil acostumbrarse a nuevos nombres. Le había costado bastante responder al actual.

-Harry- expusó Heero rápidamente, conocedor del problema de su hermanito.

Al sonrió agradecido levantando su cabeza, y J lo miró algo confuso.

-Harry?- cuestionó el mayor -Mmm, si… se oye bien… Heero y Harry Yuy… los hermanos Yuy. Si…

Los, ahora, Yuy intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-Desde ahora, serás Harry Yuy.

TBC

--

N/A:

Diccionario:

Hai : Si

Otou-san : Papa

Hoe? : Eh?

Por cierto, el principio es en ingles, con solo un poco de japonés para que Harry les entendiera. La platica entre los 3 Lowe se supone que es en japonés. Harry con los policías… pues… dejémosla en ingles. Y los Yuy con J también japonés.

Espero que les haya gustado! Es que la verdad nunca me convenció mucho la otra versión, así que decidí editarlo! También cambie algunas partes de los otros capis!

Dejen reviews!!

Atte:

Ying Vampire


	2. Capitulo 1: Una carta muy problemática

Harry Yuy, El sexto piloto Gundam

Declaimer: No me pertenece ni Harry Potter, ni Gundam Wing; pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Sunrise respectivamente. No los uso con ningún fin que me beneficie de alguna forma, solo con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a lectores.

Summary: Que pasaría si Harry Potter escapa de la casa de los Dursley a los 6 años? Y si se encuentra con Heero Yuy de 8 años? Y si Harry es entrenado para ser un piloto Gundam? Que pasara con el mundo mágico? Slash 01X02 03X04 05X06

--Capitulo 1: Una carta muy problemática

--3 años y 8 meses después--

Ya habían pasado varios años desde el nacimiento de Harry Yuy. Ambos seguían en entrenamiento, y habían empezado con algunas misiones.

Hoy Harry cumplía 11 años, era un niño alto y con algunos músculos, muy ágil y bueno con las armas; tenia su pelo negro estaba un tanto largo, pero seguía siendo todo revuelto e imposible de peinar; sus ojos seguían siendo verde esmeralda muy lindos, aunque si los mirabas de cerca notarias que tenían una extraña llama verde agitándose en ellos, y ya no usaba sus lentes, se le caían muy seguido, por lo que acostumbraba usar pupilentes de color azul cobalto (iguales a los de Heero), para ocultar sus misteriosos ojos de los enemigos.

Tenia un carácter algo extraño, le encantaba jugar, y hacer bromas a sus amigos (Hasta el momento solo Heero y J), hasta a veces actuaba como niño chiquito y caprichoso; aunque si se encontraba con alguien de malas intenciones o se enojaba demasiado, lo trataba de una manera tan fría que daba miedo.

Heero ya tenia 13 años, era alto (más que Harry), y musculoso; su pelo castaño un poco mas largo, pero también muy rebelde; sus ojos eran ahora mas calidos, aunque aun un poco fríos (depende de la ocasión).

Su carácter era algo antisocial, hablaba muy poco con la gente, solo lo hacia cuando explicaba algo o daba un discurso, normalmente contestaba con un "hn". Era muy sobreprotector con su hermano.

Hoy tenían una misión, tenían que infiltrarse en uno de los edificios de OZ (Organization of Zodia; Objetive: Zenith) y hackearlos desde adentro, robándoles la información y luego borrársela… era una misión medianamente fácil, solo si actuaban furtivamente…

-06, estas listo?- le preguntó Heero, por su radio a Harry.

-Si, 01! Empecemos!- el tono entusiasmado de su hermano, le hizo sonreír.

Ambos estaban vestidos con los uniformes de los soldados de OZ, debían actuar rápido, eran buenos disfraces, pero había un detalle… eran bajitos para ser soldados!!

Heero entró primero, cruzó varios pasillos, y llegó hasta la sala de control del edificio.

-Quien eres tu?- le preguntó uno de los guardias (eran 5), cuando entró.

El solo les dio una sonrisa algo sádica y cerro la puerta. Se oyeron algunos disparos y en 2 minutos todos los guardias estaban muertos y el estaba sentado frente a una computadora. Desactivó todas las cámaras y borró todas las cintas, luego abrió todas las puertas bloqueadas.

-Todo listo, 06, puedes proceder- le anunció a su hermano.

-De acuerdo, 01, voy en camino!

-Te alcanzo en 5 minutos

-Hn- y la comunicación se cortó.

Harry llegó hasta la sala de información, estaba muy protegida había alrededor de 40 guardias, decidió pasar lo mas desapercibido posible, no mataría a nadie… a menos que ellos lo pidieran…

-Oye, tu!- gritó un soldado. Harry se quedó estático -Eres nuevo?

Harry asintió rápidamente aun de espaldas. Tal vez aun podría pasar desapercibido…

-No deberías estar en un piso inferior?- le cuestionó pensando que estaba perdido.

-Pues, supones mal- le dijo con voz fría, y en un parpadeo sacó su pistola y le disparó dándole en una pierna.

Los otros soldados estaban en shock. El nuevo le acababa de disparar a uno de los mejores. Y ahora que lo veían… ERA SOLO UN NIÑO DE 11 AÑOS!!

En cuanto lograron salir del shock le apuntaron rápidamente con sus armas.

Harry solo guardó su pistola y sacó una pequeña daga, con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, regalo de Heero de ya hacia un año.

-Ja, crees que nos vencerás con eso, mocoso?- se burló un soldado.

-Si, exactamente- contestó el con voz sádica.

Todos los soldados se estremecieron al escucharlo.

Con eso, Harry empezó a hacer cortes por aquí y por aya en la piel de todos los presentes, con mucha rapidez. Y en un parpadeo, todos los soldados se encontraban con pequeñas heridas, que como quemaduras, se empezaban a carcomer la piel, rápida y dolorosamente. Por lo que la mayoría se encontraban retorciéndose en el piso.

-Tranquilos, el sufrimiento no durara mucho… solo unas cuantas horas- les explicó con una sonrisa inocente (demasiado inocente -.-U), empezando a caminar hacia la entrada de la sala.

-06...- oyó que le llamaban.

-01- le saludó el con una sonrisa.

-No me digas que otra vez usaste "eso"?- le cuestionó con algo de preocupación, después de mirar el escenario.

-Estoy bien, ya puedo controlarlo- suspiró -Lo mejor será que sigamos con la misión!!

Decidiendo dejar el tema para mas tarde, Heero siguió a su hermano hasta la puerta.

En la habitación había alrededor de 6 computadoras, que por suerte estaban encendidas. Copiaron la información sobre la estructura los Mobile suits, sobre planes futuros de OZ, etc… a un CD, y luego la borraron de las computadoras.

Se disponían a salir, cuando empezó a sonar la alarma de intrusos. Los 2 suspiraron frustrados, eso lo haría mas difícil…

Heero se asomó por la orilla de la puerta, no había nadie además de los cuerpos. Algunos inconcientes, otros moribundos y otros retorciéndose por el dolor.

-Amo el fuego- se rió Harry divertido.

-Loco…- suspiro Heero moviendo su mano, con lo que los cuerpos se apartaron tranquilamente de su camino.

-Ja, a mi me llamas loco, señor viento- le replicó.

-Hn

Siguieron avanzando y llegaron hasta un elevador.

-Hey, ustedes!!- les llamó un soldado. Solo que en ese momento la puerta del elevador se abrió y entraron.

Al salir, el pasillo estaba despejado, aunque se oían voces, siguieron avanzando hacia la salida, todo iba bien, al parecer no los habían notado, o creían que eran soldados…

De repente, se oyó un estallido al lado de Harry, ocasionando que este casi saltara sobre Heero. Ambos voltearon a ver, en el lugar del estallido había una gran ave roja y dorada, que dejo un sobre en el piso y desapareció con otra explosión. Harry agarro el sobre y miro a su hermano, que lo miraba extrañado.

Pero no pudieron pararse a abrirlo por que los soldados, al oír el estallido, notaron su presencia y los rodearon rápidamente, apuntándoles con sus armas.

Heero sacó su revolver, pero Harry sacó una esfera de color gris y volteando a ver a su hermano, la soltó. Esta al tocar el piso formó una gran nube de humo y ambos salieron corriendo.

-Escapan!!- oyeron cuando el humo empezaba a despejarse. Pero ellos ya estaban bastante lejos.

Empezaron a perseguirlos mientras les disparaban. Una bala le rozó la pierna a Heero y otra le dio a Harry en un costado.

Ambos se detuvieron. Harry se llevó las manos a la herida, y las miró, estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Heero solo alcanzó a sostenerlo cuando cayó inconciente, estaba en shock.

-Niño, tira las armas, y lo ayudaremos- le ordenó uno de los soldados, cuando lograron alcanzarlos.

-Aléjense- susurró Heero, con la cara cubierta por el pelo.

-Que dijiste, mocoso?- preguntó otro guardia.

-ALÉJENSE!!- gritó, mandándolos a todos volando hacia las paredes, puertas o lo que se cruzara primero en su camino. Todos murieron o fueron heridos de muerte.

Algo sorprendido, y un tanto mas agotado, decidió llevarse a Harry al Jeep, para examinar la herida. Al llegar, lo acostó en el asiento trasero.

-06- le llamó moviéndolo un poco -Harry- no hubo respuesta -Al?… Alastor?- in tentó de nuevo -Vamos, hermanito!- exclamó desesperado. Harry se removió un poco y entreabrió los ojos.

-Hermano?- preguntó con voz débil. Heero le sonrió un poco mas tranquilo -Heero… gomen…- en ese momento se volvió a desmayar.

-Harry!!- exclamó frustrado el castaño.

Al parecer la bala era mas profunda de lo que pensaba… en definitiva no podría sacársela el… tampoco podría esperar a llegar hasta la L1, para que J lo operara… lo mejor seria llevarlo a un hospital cercano… ya después se encargaría de borrar los datos que consiguieran de ellos…

Se sentó en el sillón del piloto, arrancó el auto y esquivando carros y pasándose algunos semáforos en rojo… llegaron al hospital.

TBC

N/A:

Aquí como se supone que están en Francia, la platica con todos es en francés, excepto entre ellos que es en japonés.

También antes olvide decir que en este fic Gundam Wing pasó durante la misma época que Harry Potter, no después de la colonia, aunque si existen las colonias y todo eso. Bien mejor supongamos que en el mundo muggle pasaba toda la evolución de las colonias y Mobile suits, mientras que en el mundo mágico todo sigue igual.

Espero que me entiendan, si no díganme y se los vuelvo a explicar.

Contestaciones:

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR**: Espero que te este gustando, siento la tardanza. Claro que no voy a olvidar los dotes especiales de Harry!! eso seria muy malo!! Tratare de actualizar mas rápido. BYE

**Aranel-Riddle**: Espero que te guste, hago lo que puedo. Tratare de actualizar mas seguido. BYE

Dejen reviews!!

Atte:

Ying Vampire


	3. Capitulo 2: Una visita inesperada

Harry Yuy, El sexto piloto Gundam

Declaimer: No me pertenece ni Harry Potter, ni Gundam Wing; pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Sunrise respectivamente. No los uso con ningún fin que me beneficie de alguna forma, solo con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a lectores.

Summary: Que pasaría si Harry Potter escapa de la casa de los Dursley a los 6 años? Y si se encuentra con Heero Yuy de 8 años? Y si Harry es entrenado para ser un piloto Gundam? Que pasara con el mundo mágico? Slash 01X02 03X04 05X06

--Capitulo 2: Una visita inesperada

Aún no podía creerlo… ya habían pasado 4 años… Harry Potter había desaparecido sin dejar rastro… los Dursley no habían dicho nada, hasta que uno de los aurores fue a revisar el estado de Harry, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando le dijeron que el niño ya no vivía ahí desde ya hacia un mes…

Ambos mundos se pusieron en su búsqueda rápidamente. Los muggles lo dieron por muerto, ya que tenían grandes problemas con rebeldes de algo que llamaban colonias, que extrañamente habían aumentado en los últimos 4 años… Los magos continuaban con la esperanza de encontrarlo, ellos sabían que seguía vivo… su nombre seguía en la lista de Howgarts…

El tiempo ya había llegado! habían mandado las cartas, con la esperanza de que las lechuzas lo encontraran, pero estas habían regresado con los sobres cerrados…

Actualmente, Albus acababa de mandar a Fawkes (su fénix) a buscarlo, con una carta hechizada que marcaría la localización de donde se encontrara. Esa era la ultima esperanza que les quedaba…

Albus se encontraba sentado en su escritorio frente al mapa hechizado. Fawkes se acababa de aparecer en un edificio llamado OZ, en Paris, Francia. Oyó una explosión y el fénix dorado y rojo se apareció a su lado.

-Lo encontraste, Fawkes?- le pregunto Albus.

El fénix solo asintió y Albus volteo a ver el mapa.

Un punto blanco salía del edificio y luego empezaba a avanzar en zigzag por varias calles, luego se detenía en otro edificio. En la base del mapa apareció una inscripción que decía: Hospital General de Paris, Francia, Emergencias.

Dumbledore escribió una nota rápidamente -Fawkes, llévale esta nota a la profesora McGonagal- le pidió.

El fénix desapareció con otra explosión.

--10 minutos después--

Alguien toco la puerta -Adelante, Minerva

-Me llamabas, Albus?- cuestiono ella, entrando a la habitación seguida de Fawkes.

-Ya lo localice, Minerva- le anuncio.

-En donde se encuentra?

-En un hospital muggle, en Paris- le contesto el -Voy a ir a buscarlo, quedas a cargo de la escuela…

-No, Albus, lo siento, pero voy a ir contigo!

-Pero, Minerva…

-Nada de peros, Albus- le replico -Voy a poner a Severus a cargo- le explico- Y voy a acompañarte. Tenemos que ver en que condiciones esta Harry…- termino suspirando con nostalgia.

-Bien, saldremos mañana a las 8:00 de la mañana- le informo, suspirando derrotado.

--Al día siguiente--

Albus y Minerva llegaron hasta el hospital después de aparecerse en el Gringotts de Francia, entraron y llegaron hasta la recepcionista.

-Buenos días, señorita- le saludo Albus en francés.

-Buenos días, señor- le contesto volteando a mirarlos -En que puedo ayudarles?

-Estamos buscando a un niño llamado Harry Potter- explico Minerva.

-Harry Potter? No es ese niño que se perdió hace unos años?- pregunto extrañada.

-Si, recibimos la noticia de que probablemente el se encuentre aquí- explico Albus.

-Ah… déjenme buscar- y se puso a buscar en la computadora -No, lo siento, pero no se encuentra en la base de datos- en eso sonó el teléfono -Espérenme un momento!- y se puso a hablar por el auricular.

-Que vamos a hacer, Albus?- le pregunto frustrada.

-Tal vez se registro con otro nombre- dijo y se puso a pensar -Habrá que preguntarle por algún niño con sus características.

La recepcionista colgó el teléfono y volteo hacia la sala de espera -Señor Yuy, su hermano ya despertó- le anuncio a un niño castaño que entraba con una revista en las manos.

-Hn- se levanto rápidamente y se paro frente al escritorio, junto a los profesores -En cual esta?

-En el 472, señor Yuy- Heero solo murmuro un gracias´ y salio casi corriendo hacia los elevadores -Pobre niño- suspiro la enfermera -Llego ayer con una herida en la pierna, y cubierto de sangre cargando a su hermanito que tenia una gran herida de bala- otro suspiro -El pequeño Harry estuvo a punto de morir, lo bueno es que tiene una gran capacidad para sanar..

-Dijo… Harry?- pregunto Minerva esperanzada.

-Si, Harry Alastor Yuy…- contestó mirando el expediente -Por que?

-Es que hemos estado buscando a mi nieto, su madre y su padre murieron hace 11 años, y hace 4, el pequeño se escapo de la casa de sus tíos, su nombre es Harry. Hemos estado buscándolo por todas partes- explico Albus (N/A: Que buen actor, no? jeje)- Queremos encontrarlo y darlo un hogar junto a su familia…

Para esos momentos la muchacha ya estaba que lloraba como una magdalena.

-Nos dejaría ver al pequeño? Solo queremos saber si es el- le pidió Minerva.

-Claro… esta en… la 472- les dijo entrecortadamente.

-Gracias por ayudar a esta humilde y pequeña familia…

Y ambos cruzaron las puertas, dispuestos a seguir al posible "hermano" de Harry Potter.

--Con Heero--

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con su hermano acostado mirando en su dirección.

-Ohayo, onii-san- le saludo Harry sonriéndole desde su posición.

-Ohayo, Ha-chan- le devolvió el saludo sentándose en una silla junto a la cama -Como te sientes, Al?

-Cansado y desesperado por salir de aquí- le anuncio en japonés haciendo un puchero.

-Tendrás que esperar unos días, hermanito- le revolvió el pelo sonriéndole -Yo también estoy algo cansado, use el viento de nuevo.

-Los mataste?- Heero solo asintió tranquilamente.

Oyeron que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Quien será?- pregunto Heero, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-No se, probablemente sea una enfermera…- opino el pelinegro.

Los visitantes abrieron la puerta. Eran dos personas, una mujer alta con el pelo castaño recogido en un moño y un señor con una larga barba y pelo ambos blancos.

-Buenos días, soy el director Albus Dumbledore- se presento el hombre -"Ambos tienen un gran poder mágico, y esta algo desarrollado" -Y ella es la profesora Minerva McGonagal.

-Venimos de Howgarts, de magia y hechicería- explico la profesora.

Ambos muchachos los miraron incedulos…

TBC

N/A:

Diccionario:

Ohayo : Buenos días

Onii-san : Hermano mayor

Ha-chan : Pequeño Ha o Harry

La platica entre Albus y Minerva es en inglés. Cuando llegan al hospital es en francés. Y la platica entre Harry y Heero es en japonés.

Contestaciones:

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR**: Pues hasta el momento he decidido mandarlo a Griffindor, por el momento... aun no se que hacer para el encuentro con sus amigos, pero no te preocupes, si van a ser amigos. En cuanto a lo otro, este es Gundam Wing, es solo una serie, y varios ovas. La de 2 es Gundam Seed, bueno, no son 2, son mas, solo que no se cuantos. Gundam Wing es una historia alterna de Gundam Seed.

Dejen reviews!!

Atte:

Ying Vampire


	4. Capitulo 3: Una charla sobre magia

Harry Yuy, El sexto piloto Gundam

Declaimer: No me pertenece ni Harry Potter, ni Gundam Wing; pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Sunrise respectivamente. No los uso con ningún fin que me beneficie de alguna forma, solo con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a lectores.

Summary: Que pasaría si Harry Potter escapa de la casa de los Dursley a los 6 años? Y si se encuentra con Heero Yuy de 8 años? Y si Harry es entrenado para ser un piloto Gundam? Que pasara con el mundo mágico? Slash 01X02 03X04 05X06

--

Capitulo 3: Una charla

Después de salir del estado de incredulidad en el que se encontraban ambos chicos, los miraron fría y calculadoramente.

-Que es lo que quieren?- preguntó Heero en francés, con un tono algo frió.

-Buscamos al señor Harry Potter- explicó Albus -El tiene una plaza en nuestro colegio desde que nació.

-Pero… la magia no existe… o si?…- murmuró Harry en francés.

-Usted es Harry Potter?- cuestionó Minerva algo dudosa, ese niño era idéntico a James Potter, solo sus ojos, que en vez de ser iguales a los de Lily, eran de un color azul cobalto…

Harry suspiró frustrado y miró a su hermano que asintió -Si, lo soy…- aquel apellido no le traía muy buenos recuerdos…

-Te hemos buscado por todas partes!! Donde estabas?!- le reprendió la profesora algo indignada.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia- replicó Heero enojado.

-Y quien es usted? Si se puede saber!

-Soy Heero Yuy, hermano de Harry Yuy- le anunció el con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Harry no tiene ningún hermano!!

-Si que lo tiene!!

-Ya tranquilos- les dijo el profesor viendo que Heero y Minerva se lanzaban miradas fulminantes -Además eso no es lo que vinimos a hablar.

-Si, tranquilo, onii-san- le pidió en japonés Harry, tomándole la mano, aun acostado.

De inmediato, Heero volvió a serenarse, dirigiéndoles una mirada expectante.

-Tienen alguna prueba de que nos dicen la verdad?- preguntó Harry.

Como respuesta, el director sacó su varita, apuntó a la cama, la agitó, y de ella salió un gran chorro de agua en que mojó la cama.

-Y se supone que ahí voy a dormir…- murmuró Heero mirando su cama (T-T).

-Eso se puede arreglar- explicó el director, mientras movía su varita y la cama quedaba seca de nuevo.

-Genial…- murmuró Harry -Se parece a nuestro poder, onii-san!!- le dijo entusiasmado, en japonés.

-Eso es algo de lo que pueden llegar a aprender en Howgarts- terminó el profesor.

Harry le dio una mirada rápida a Heero -Bien, si iré.- sonrió.

-Bien- Dumbledore asintió satisfecho -Señor Yuy, que edad tiene usted?

-Tengo 13 años

-Usted también tiene un aura magica… va a algún colegio de magia?- le preguntó.

Heero solo negó.

-Bien, si quiere, podemos inscribirlo en Howgarts, podría entrar con los de primer año- explicó Albus y Heero se puso a pensativo -O podría comprar los libros de primero y segundo, y entrando le haríamos un examen para ver si usted puede entrar directamente a tercero…

-Eso estaría bien- asintió Heero -Solo que tendríamos que hablar sobre algunos detalles…

-Si, es muy importante!- exclamó Harry poniéndose serio.

-Su colegio es un internado, no?- Albus asintió -Necesitamos que nos de permiso para salir cuando lo consideremos necesario.

-Necesito que me digan sus razones- le contestó seriamente.

-Suponemos que sabe sobre lo que esta pasando en nuestro mundo, verdad?- Albus volvió a asentir -Nosotros somos parte de la resistencia en contra de la alianza.

Los profesores los miraban sorprendidos.

-Pero… ustedes son solo unos niños!- exclamó la profesora.

-Si, talvez, pero somos grandes soldados!- dijo Harry con orgullo.

-Necesitamos que nos den permiso para salir cuando nos manden las misiones- explicó Heero.

-Bien, tienen mi permiso- contestó Dumbledore ante la mirada atónita de la profesora McGonagal.

-Pero, Albus…

-Bien, vendremos por ustedes el próximo viernes, para llevarlos a comprar el material que necesitaran en Howgarts- anunció Albus.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

El profesor se estaba acercando para irse, cuando se volteo de nuevo.

-Por cierto, Harry…

-Si, profesor?- le cuestionó.

-Tengo una duda que de seguro también tiene inquieta a la profesora…

-Que cosa?

-Tus ojos- lo miraron sin entender -Cuando eras un bebe tus ojos eran de un lindo verde esmeralda…

-AH, SI!- exclamó Harry sobresaltándolos a todos (N/A: recuerden que aquí Harry es muy entusiasta) -Lo había olvidado!

Se quitó los lentes de contacto, revelando sus extraños ojos, color verde esmeralda.

-Son raros, no?- preguntó Harry.

Ambos profesores se acercaron a vérselos, esa extraña llama verde los intrigaba fuertemente.

-También los de mi onii-san tienen algo así- explicó señalando a su hermano -Solo que en los de el tienen una especie de viento o algo así…

Al terminar de revisar los ojos de ambos.

-Son ojos de elemental…- expresó Minerva confusa mirando a Albus.

-Ojos de elemental?- preguntaron los hermanos en coro.

-Si, cuando se desarrolla el dominio sobre un elemento los ojos cambian, es magia antigua… y muy poderosa- explicó Albus.

-Genial…- exclamaron ambos niños.

-Pero como es posible, Albus??- cuestionó la profesora.

-No tengo idea, Minerva- dijo el -Pero voy a investigarlo. Bien, ya nos tenemos que ir, adiós señores Yuy!

-Adiós, profesor!

-Buenas tardes, señores.

-Adiós, profesora.

--

N/A:

Diccionario:

Oniisan : Hermano mayor

Toda la platica es en frances, exepto cuando Harry y Heero comentan algo entre ellos.

Bueno, siento no haber cumplido como dije, ya que hoy es el 11° día, pero aquí ya esta el fic!

Espero k les guste!

Dejen reviews!!

Atte:

Ying Vampire

P.D.: Mañana empiezo a contestar los reviews!


	5. Capitulo 4: Un peculiar encuentro y Hagr

Harry Yuy, El sexto piloto Gundam

Declaimer: No me pertenece ni Harry Potter, ni Gundam Wing; pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Sunrise respectivamente. No los uso con ningún fin que me beneficie de alguna forma, solo con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a lectores.

Summary: Que pasaría si Harry Potter escapa de la casa de los Dursley a los 6 años? Y si se encuentra con Heero Yuy de 8 años? Y si Harry es entrenado para ser un piloto Gundam? Que pasara con el mundo mágico? Slash 01X02 03X04 05X06

--

Capitulo 4: Un peculiar encuentro y el semigigante Hagrid

--Flash Back--

_El se encontraba sentado en un sillón de la sala de espera, leyendo una revista, atento a las personas de alrededor. Una enfermera estaba revisando a su hermano, así que el tenia que esperar afuera._

_-Hola- escuchó que le decía animadamente alguien sentado a su lado._

_Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con un chico de pelo castaño, sujeto en una larga trenza y de unos grandes ojos violetas que lo miraban con curiosidad, mas o menos de su edad. El chico tenía un brazo vendado…_

_-Hn- le respondió secamente._

_-Y como te llamas?- le preguntó el tranzado, ignorando su tono._

_-Heero Yuy- contestó el. No sabia por que pero tenia algo extraño… -Y tu quien eres?_

_-Duo Maxwell, talvez correr y talvez me esconda, pero jamás digo una mentira- dijo rápidamente y sin borrar su sonrisa._

_-Hn- gruñó de nuevo._

_-Y que haces?- le preguntó ignorando nuevamente el humor del otro._

_-Que parece?- preguntó irónicamente señalándole la revista._

_-Hay que humor- se quejó Duo -Quiero decir, que, que haces en este hospital?_

_-Mi hermano menor tuvo un accidente…- contestó tratando de concentrarse en la revista._

_-Ah… Yo estoy aquí, por que el edificio en donde iba a entrar se derrumbo y me golpeo un escombro el brazo- le explicó como si fuera algo gracioso, señalándole el brazo herido._

_-Que edi…?- empezó Heero pero fue interrumpido por una enfermera que llego corriendo._

_-Señor Maxwell! Que hace fuera de su habitación?- le preguntó ella algo histérica._

_-Adiós, Heero- le gritó el trenzado mientras que la enfermera literalmente lo arrastraba de regreso._

_-Sayonara, Duo-kun- murmuró Heero al verlo doblar la esquina._

--Fin del Flash Back--

Heero se encontraba mirando por la ventana, era de noche, junto a el Harry dormía tranquilo.

En la mesita de noche se encontraban dos cartas casi idénticas, había estado revisándolas hace unos momentos. La suya había llegado el día anterior con una lechuza.

Los sobres los habían sorprendido.

_Señor H. Potter, Edificio de control de OZ, Norte de Francia._

_Señor H. Yuy, Cuarto n. 472, Hospital General de Francia._

La de el decía así:

_COLEGIO HOWGARTS DE MAGIA _

_Director Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Yuy:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe le lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagal_

_Directora adjunta_

La de su hermano solo variaba en el apellido, además de que venían incluidas otras hojas con las listas de los materiales, y algunas reglas.

En estos momentos, el se encontraba analizando lo ocurrido esa semana, el encuentro con los profesores, y en ese chico tan… entusiasta.

Al pensar en el se sonrojo ligeramente para luego reprenderse por su comportamiento. El era un piloto Gundam y estaba entrenado para pensar en cosas importantes, para participar en la guerra, para pensar fría y calculadoramente, para… no para socializar… menos con ese tipo de chicos… o si?

--

--Al siguiente día--

Ya estaban oficialmente dados de alta, era muy pronto, según las enfermeras… pero tenían que encontrarse con los profesores.

-Bien, ya es hora de irnos, Ha-chan- le anunció Heero entrando a la habitación. Llevaba una camisa azul marino, y uno jeans oscuros ajustados.

-De acuerdo, onii-san- asintió Harry. Vestía una camiseta verde pino y unos jeans también oscuros, solo que un poco sueltos. En cuanto a su herida, pues ya estaba curada, solo que el seguía un poco débil.

Harry se levantó lentamente.

-Seguro que quieres que vallamos hoy, Al?- le preguntó mirándole un poco preocupado -Podríamos regresar a la colonia…

-No, estoy bien!- le sonrió -Además, ya deben estar esperándonos, no?

Heero suspiró resignado.

Salieron del cuarto y se disponían a ir hacia un ascensor, cuando una enfermera los vio, e insistió en que Harry debería estar en una silla de ruedas.

5 minutos después, el pelinegro se encontraba sentado en una silla de ruedas muy enfurruñado, mientras era empujado por un Heero muy divertido.

-Vamos, Harry- le dijo -Solo debemos llegar al auto y podrás bajarte de esta cosa.

-Hn- le gruñó, haciendo un mohín muy infantil.

Harry subió al jeep (N/A: si te preguntas el por que el jeep no esta lleno de sangre o sucio, es por que Heero se lo menciono a una enfermera y esta lo mando a un auto lavado XD), Heero fue a regresar la silla y luego ambos rumbo a la dirección que les habían dado.

-Bien, creo que aquí es- expresó Heero deteniéndose frente a una taberna muy pequeña y destartalada que si no fuera por que les habían dado esa dirección, ellos ni cuenta de su existencia. La gente pasaba por enfrente como si el lugar fuera invisible.

-Hai, eso parece…

Ambos entraron, y lo encontraron lleno, pero lo que les asombró fue que por aquí y por allá se veía la magia, cosas flotando, limpiándose, etc…

-Waw- exclamaron ambos en coro.

Fueron hasta el mostrador donde había un hombre.

-Disculpe…- dijo Heero dudosamente.

-Bienvenidos al Caldero Chorreante, yo soy Tom, el tabernero- explicó el -En que les puedo ayudar?

-Etto… buscamos a Dumbledore-sensei y McGonagal-sensei- expuso Harry.

-Hoy no los he visto, pero haya esta Hagrid, de seguro el profesor Dumbledore lo mando por ustedes- les señaló un hombre enorme que estaba sentado a unas mesas de distancia.

-Arigatou, Tom-san- agradecieron los niños dirigiéndose hasta Hagrid.

-"Vaya, dos niños japoneses…"- pensó Tom, aun mirándolos.

-Hagrid-san…- llamó Harry.

El semigigante se volteo, miro a Heero sonriendo, luego su mirada se poso en Harry y lo miro con emoción nada disimulada.

-Harry!? Eres Harry Potter?- exclamó Hagrid.

Todos se les quedaron mirando, y se hizo el silencio.

-Etto… Hai- contestó Harry tímidamente.

Heero le lanzo una mirada fría e intimidante a los de alrededor, con los que estos volvieron a sus asuntos, pero mirándolos de reojo.

-Arigatou, onii-san- le dijo el menor dándole una mirada agradecida. A lo que Heero solo sonrió.

-Lo siento…- dijo Hagrid -Jeje- rió nerviosamente.

-Mucho gusto, señor- dijo Harry, inclinado un poco la cabeza -Y soy Harry Alastor Yuy, si no es mucha molestia…

-Soy Heero Odín Yuy- dijo imitando a su hermano menor.

-El es mi hermano- explicó Harry sonriendo.

Hagrid los miró sorprendido, pero pronto recupero la compostura.

-Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, Guardian de las llaves de Howgarts- se presentó el -Pero solo diganme Hagrid.

Hagrid les indicó las otras 2 sillas en la mesa.

-Eres identico a James, solo tus ojos que… un momento!- exclamó de repente sobresaltándolos.

-Que pasa?- preguntó el pequeño Yuy.

-Tus ojos…- murmuró el semigigante.

Harry lo miró sin entender.

-Harry, quítate los lentes de contacto- le indico su hermano -"Mmm, esto tenia que repetirse…" Parece que todos te conocen demasiado bien- murmuró esto último en japonés.

El, comprendiendo por fin a lo que se refería, se los quitó revelando sus extraños ojos verdes.

Hagrid sonrió -Si, tus ojos son iguales a los de Lily.

Hubo un silencio, en el que Hagrid miraba a Harry, que se estaba volviendo a poner incómodo, no le gustaba la atención y menos de personas que acababa de conocer. Heero al notar esto decidió romperlo.

-Hagrid, podemos ir a las tiendas?- le cuestionó.

-Claro, vamos- exclamó Hagrid saliendo de su ensueño.

Harry se volvió a colocar los lentes de contacto, y salieron por la puerta trasera del establecimiento.

-Nee, Hagrid…- murmuró Harry.

-Como que esto es una pared, no?- le cuestionó mirándolo alzando una ceja.

-Esperen solo un momento- les pidió sacando un paraguas, con el que apunto algunos ladrillos de la pared. Estos se empezaron a recorrer hasta formar una gran entrada -Chicos, bienvenidos al Callejón Diágon.

TBC

N/A:

Diccionario:

Sayonara : Adiós

Duo-kun : Joven Duo, aunque también es solo otra forma de decirlo para que no sea -chan

Dumbledore-sensei : Profesor Dumbledore

McGonagal-sensei : Profesora McGonagal

Arigatou : Gracias

Onii-san : Hermano mayor

Etto… : Esto…

Tom-san : Señor Tom, o una forma de decir su nombre con respeto o algo asi

Hagrid-san : Señor Hagrid, igual que el anterior

Hai : Si

El principio en japonés, y lo demás inglés con toques japoneses.

GOMEN NASAI!!

Lo siento, es que estuve con las tareas de la escuela, los exámenes, y luego me quede sin inspiración… gomen…

Bueno, y aquí están las contestaciones a sus reviews:

Los del capi. 2 (sin contar el prologo):

**Aranel-Riddle**: Que bueno, que te este gustando, pues insisto aun no me decido por la casa!

**Enigmatek**: Jeje, si es una historia algo loca, bueno, espero que te este gustando!

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR**: Claro que van a estar todos los pilotos!! No podía olvidarlos! Espero que te guste el encuentro que puse de Heero con Duo.

**Daina-chan**: Jeje, que bueno que te este gustando, y si, si van a aparecer todos los pilotos, esta historia pasara en el mismo tiempo que la guerra de las colonias, así que escribiré sobre varios momentos de lo guerra!

Capi 3:

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR**: Jeje, si van a aparecer todos!

Capi 0:

**sasukec64**: Hola onii-chan! Me alegro que te guste! Yo también TKM.

Bueno, dejen más reviews!!

Atte:

Ying Vampire


	6. Capitulo 5: El Callejón Diagon

Harry Yuy, El sexto piloto Gundam

Declaimer: No me pertenece ni Harry Potter, ni Gundam Wing; pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Sunrise respectivamente. No los uso con ningún fin que me beneficie de alguna forma, solo con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a lectores.

Summary: Que pasaría si Harry Potter escapa de la casa de los Dursley a los 6 años? Y si se encuentra con Heero Yuy de 8 años? Y si Harry es entrenado para ser un piloto Gundam? Que pasara con el mundo mágico? Slash 01X02 03X04 05X06

--

Capitulo 5: El Callejón Diagon

-Sugoi!!- exclamó Harry muy entusiasmado, y salió corriendo hacia un escaparate.

-Alastor!- le reprendió Heero, haciendo que su hermano menor se detuviera en el acto y regresara.

-Gomen, es que me emocione…- se excusó el algo avergonzado.

-Jeje, no importa, Harry- le tranquilizó Hagrid dándole una sonrisa -Pero primero tenemos al banco de los magos, Gringotts.

Llegaron hasta un gran edificio de mármol blanco.

Subieron unas escaleras y cruzaron unas puertas dobles de plata con palabras grabadas.

_Entra desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_Por que aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho mas,_

_Así que si buscar por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_De encontrar aquí algo mas que un tesoro._

Dos seres bajitos, y con puntiagudas orejas, les abrieron las puertas, adentro se encontraron con mas, en escritorios, contando oro o joyas, guiando gente…

-Que son esas cosas?- cuestionó Heero al aire, alzando un ceja.

-Son raros- opinó Harry con curiosidad nada disimulada, y aun con ese brillo entusiasta en sus ojos.

-Esos, chicos, son duendes. Nunca se metan con ellos, son criaturas muy desconfiadas- les aconsejó Hagrid en un murmullo.

Se acercaron al mostrador.

-Buenos días- saludó Hagrid a un duende desocupado -Venimos a visitar la cámara de los Potter.

-Tiene su llave, señor?- preguntó mirando fijamente a Harry.

-La tengo por aquí- murmuró Hagrid, hurgando en sus bolsillos y sacando algunas cosas sobre el mostrador, como galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del duende.

Mientras que este fruncía la nariz, Harry miraba curioso y Heero levantaba una ceja.

-Aquí esta- finalmente sacando una pequeña llave de oro, que el duende examinó.

-Bien, todo esta en orden.

-Y también traigo una carta del profesor Dumbledore, sobre lo ocurrido con usted-sabe-que de la cámara setecientos trece.

El duende asintió y leyó la carta.

Los Yuy, solo miraron el intercambio con curiosidad, pero decidieron no preguntar nada.

-Griphook, llévalos a la cámara Potter- le ordenó a un duende cercano.

Griphook solo asintió, les dijo que lo siguieran, abrió una puerta.

Se toparon con un estrecho pasillo hecho de piedra, con rieles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó hasta ellos. Se subieron y se puso en marcha.

El carro se movía a toda velocidad por un gran laberinto, el duende no parecía conducirlo, el parecía ya saberse el camino de memoria.

-Wii! Esto es genial!- gritó Harry riendo.

-Me estoy mareando- exclamó Hagrid, voltearon a verlo y efectivamente se estaba poniendo verde.

-Hn- gruñó Heero, pero con una sonrisa de lado.

De repente, el carro paró y bajaron. Griphook abrió la cerradora de la puerta. Adentro había grandes montículos de monedas de oro, montones de plata y montañas de bronce.

-Todo suyo- les dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

Entre los Yuy y el semigigante recogieron una buena cantidad de monedas en un par de sacos.

-Las de oro son galeones- empezó a explicar -Dieciséis sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es fácil.

Ambos le mandaron una mirada de incredulidad (N/A: A mi siempre se me hizo complicado!).

Después de otro viaje por los rieles, salieron del banco.

-Ahora vamos a comprar sus uniformes- señaló hacia una tienda "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones" -Oigan, espérenme aquí, voy al Caldero Chorreante. Detesto los carros de Gringotts- aun parecía mareado.

Los chicos asintieron, y entraron a la tienda.

-Hogwarts, guapos?- preguntó una señora regordeta -Tengo muchos por aquí…

Al salir se encontraron a Hagrid, que les esperaba con tres helados de chocolate.

Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Sonriendo Harry eligió una tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir.

-Hagrid- le llamó Harry -Háblanos mas de Hogwarts!

-Hogwarts es un gran castillo, que muchas veces puede llegar a parecer un gran laberinto- sonrió recordando -Los alumnos se dividen en cuatro casas.

-Casas?- preguntó interesado Heero.

-Si, son Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes y entusiastas; Ravenclaw, la de los sabios y estudiosos; Hufflupuff, los trabajadores y leales; y Slytherin, los astutos… de esa casa han salido muchos magos oscuros, Quien-tu-sabes salio de ella…- terminó en casi un susurro.

-Quienes-tu-sabes?- cuestionaron ambos Yuy.

-No saben quien es?- Hagrid pareció sorprendido. Al ver que ellos negaron, explicó -El fue un mago que… se volvió malo… Hace 10 años, el estaba en la sima de su poder, con la maldición de la muerte, mataba a los que se negaban a unírsele, destruya familias enteras, el mundo mágico le tenia mucho terror. Pero un día decidió matar a una familia, ellos eran grandes aliados de la luz, ambos murieron, pero cuando intento matar al bebe, el hechizo reboto y lo destruyo…

-Oh- murmuró Harry, Heero se había quedado pensativo.

-Ese bebe… eras tu Harry!- exclamó Hagrid.

-Yo?

-Si, Lily y James Potter, te protegieron… hasta el final…

Hubo un silencio tenso.

-Y que clases dan?- preguntó Heero cambiando abruptamente el tema, que los otros dos agradecieron.

-Tranformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbología, Astronomía, Pociones…- se interrumpió -Ah, lo había olvidado- sacó un sobre de uno de sus bolsillos, y se lo entregó a Heero.

-Clases optativas?- cuestionó Harry leyendo desde el hombro de su hermano.

-Si, se toman al entrar al tercer año.

-Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Adivinación, Estudios Muggles, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas- leyó Heero.

-Mínimo tienes que elegir dos- le explicó.

Entraron a comprar los libros de ambos, en una tienda llamada "Flourish y Blotts" llena de libros hasta el techo.

-Uhh, libros…- murmuró Harry yendo a investigar seguido de Heero.

Harry encontró un libro llamado Hechizos y Contrahechizos, y de inmediato fue a enseñárselo a su hermano.

-Onii-san, mira lo que encontré!- le llamó.

Heero estaba mirando hacia el escaparate, al parecer algo lo había distraído, eso era raro…

-Heero?- le volvió a llamar.

-Hoe?- exclamó Heero saliendo de sus pensamientos, le había parecido ver a cierto tranzado, pero no podía ser… o si? -Creí ver…- volteó a ver a Harry con el libro.

-Odín…- replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Gomen, Ha-chan- le sonrió -Estaba un poco distraido… que me decías?

Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero decidió dejarlo -Te decía, que mires este libro.

-Encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las mas recientes venganzas…- volteó a ver a su hermano, y rodó los ojos -Harry…- muy tarde este ya le estaba haciendo cara de cachorrito.

-Onegai!!- exclamó el pequeño (N/A: se que no esta tan pequeño, pero me encanta como se oye…).

-Demo… bueno, esta bien- se resignó. Harry 1357+1 Heero 0. (N/A: see, Harry siempre ganaba! XD).

Salieron de la tienda con los libros de las listas: de primero para Harry y primero, segundo y tercero para Heero (N/A: recuerden que hay examen para que entre a tercero!), que al final eligió Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Además compraron libros como Quidditch a través de los tiempos, el libro que vio Harry, La magia elemental: magia antigua o solo magia olvidada, El control avanzado de los elementos, Animagía conociendo los animales internos… etc…

Después consiguieron sus respectivos calderos de peltre, balanzas y telescopios.

Además fueron a la droguería, compraron surtidos básicos, y también un que otro ingrediente que se coló por ahí.

-Bien, ahora solo faltan sus varitas.

Ambos asintieron y entraron a una tienda que decía "Ollivander: fabricantes de varitas desde el 382 a.c.".

Era un lugar polvoriento y con paredes tapizadas de pequeñas cajas.

Hagrid se sentó a esperar en una silla (N/A: pobre silla…), mientras los hermanos inspeccionaban el lugar.

-Buenas tardes- oyeron de repente sobresaltándose. Un anciano estaba ante ellos.

-Hola- dijeron ellos.

-Ah, si- dijo el hombre -Sabía que vendrías pronto, Harry Potter- lo miro atentamente -Aunque tenia entendido que sus ojos eran iguales a los de su madre.

TBC

N/A:

Diccionario:

Gomen : Perdón

Onii-san : Hermano mayor

Ha-chan : Pequeño Ha o Harry

Sugoi : Genial

Onegai : Por favor

Hoe? : Eh?

Demo : Pero

Todo en inglés con toques japoneses.

Hola de nuevo, siento el retraso… u/u es que mis profes se volvieron mas locos, y entre tanta exposición y trabajos, mi imaginación se atasco…

Y gomen si ahí alguna cosa medio extraña o fuera de lugar… es que ando un poquito happy!!

Bien, y eh aquí las respuestas:

**estrella de kaleido: **Ps supongo que ahí ya esta la respuesta... Duo, no aparecio lo que se dice aparecer, solo que Heero creyo verlo... tal vez, en el siguiente cap aparesca bien... pero eso es un misterio... incluso para mi!

Nya, sigan dejando sus reviews, siguen siendo muy bien recibidos. Mientras mas haya mas pronto actualizare!!

Atte:

Ying Fa Luna Uchiha Vampire


	7. Capitulo 6: Varitas y una despedida escr

Harry Yuy, El sexto piloto Gundam

Declaimer: No me pertenece ni Harry Potter, ni Gundam Wing; pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Sunrise respectivamente. No los uso con ningún fin que me beneficie de alguna forma, solo con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a lectores.

Summary: Que pasaría si Harry Potter escapa de la casa de los Dursley a los 6 años? Y si se encuentra con Heero Yuy de 8 años? Y si Harry es entrenado para ser un piloto Gundam? Que pasara con el mundo mágico? Slash 01X02 03X04 05X06

--

Capitulo 6: Varitas y una despedida escrita

-Mmm, si son verdes- Harry se quitó uno de los lentes de contacto, mientras suspiraba internamente -"Que? Todo el mundo conoce mis ojos?".

-Idénticos a los de su madre, excepto, por esa llama- murmuró sonriendo misteriosamente, mientras Harry se volvía a poner el lente -A ella la eligió una varita de veintiséis centímetros de largo, madera de sauce y muy elástica; buena para encantamientos.

Miraba fijamente a Harry.

-Mientras que a su padre lo eligió una de caoba, veintiocho centímetros y medio, flexible, un poco mas poderosa y buena para encantamientos- explicó -Y aquí… siento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo esto- le tocó la cicatriz, mandándole un escalofrío a -Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Muy poderosa… lástima en las manos que cayó…

Heero iba a decir algo, al ver a Harry algo azorado, pero en ese momento el hombre se volteó hacía Hagrid.

-Rubeus Hagrid, me alegra volverlo a ver… roble cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible, así era?

-Si, así era- asintió Hagrid.

-Lástima que fue destruida…

-Si, pero aún guardo los pedazos- explicó Hagrid sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Pero no los utiliza, verdad?- lo miró inquisidoramente.

-No, claro que n…- empezó el semigigante, pero fue interrumpido.

-Disculpen, pero, podríamos ver YA las varitas?- cuestionó Heero, ya cansado de todo eso.

Ambos adultos lo voltearon a ver de inmediato.

-Vaya un chico impaciente… bien, ya vamos a empezar, señor…

-Yuy, Heero Yuy

-Bien, señor Yuy, quiere que empiece con usted?- preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad.

-No, empiece con Harry- pidió el mayor de los Yuy.

-Arigatou, onii-chan- le sonrió el pequeño.

-Con que mano coge la varita, señor Potter?- le cuestionó.

-Etto… pues, soy ambidiestro, demo uso mas la derecha…- dijo Harry dudoso.

-Extienda su brazo- midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, por todas partes y tantas veces que hasta la cinta empezó a medir sola -La varita elige al mago y cada varita es muy distinta de otra. Nunca se obtiene el mismo resultado con la de otro mago.

Ollivander buscaba entre cajas detrás del mostrador.

-Esto ya esta- la cinta cayó al suelo, y le pasó una varita -Prueba esta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Agítala.

Harry la cogió y la agitó con gran curiosidad, pero el señor se la quitó de inmediato, y le pasó otra.

Eso pasó una y otra vez, las varitas se iban amontonando en el mostrador.

-Que cliente mas difícil… haber prueba esta. Acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, flexible.

Harry tomó la varita, y sintió una extraña, pero cálida energía lo rodeaba. La movió un poco y de ella salieron chispas rojas.

-Muy bien, ya la encontramos. Aunque es curioso… muy curioso- murmuró el hombre.

-Nani?- preguntó Harry.

-La cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma, solo tenía una más. Y es curioso que lo eligiera a usted, ya que su hermano le hizo esa cicatriz…

Harry trago en seco, Heero se paró a su lado.

-Tranquilo, ototo- le susurró Heero en japonés.

-Es su turno, señor Yuy. Le llamó Ollivander.

Al final, a Heero lo eligió una varita de 27 centímetros, pluma de fénix (N/A: de otro fénix!), y de madera de cerezo (o sakura), muy poco usual según Ollivander, que sacó chispas violetas. Pagaron 14 galeones y salieron.

-Les gustaría tener una mascota?- les preguntó Hagrid tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Los hermanos se miraron un momento.

-Ette… Hagrid, es que ya tenemos un… emm, cachorro…- explicó Harry -Si podemos llevarlo, verdad?- preguntó de inmediato.

-Mmm, claro- dijo Hagrid algo dudoso -Pero también podrían llevar otro animal, digo, por ejemplo, las lechuzas les pueden ser muy útiles, llevan el correo, y son animales muy fieles.

Harry miró de reojo a Heero.

-Hn- gruñó asintiendo.

-Entonces vamos a verlas!- exclamó Harry.

Salieron del emporio de lechuzas, con una hermosa lechuza blanca y de ojos ambarinos (N/A: es Hedwig, solo que tendrá otro nombre! n.n).

-Kawaii!- exclamaba Harry cada dos por tres, con el animal en su hombro.

Heero sonrió de lado, a su hermanito le gustaban mucho los animales.

-Vamos a conseguirles unos baúles para que guarden todo eso, y luego regresamos al Caldero Chorreante- dijo Hagrid.

Compraron un par de baúles de roble algo grandes, que con un toque de varita se reducía al tamaño de un dado.

-Ahora si, vamos al Caldero Chorreante!

-Hai- contestaron ambos hermanos.

Regresaron a través de la pared, y llegaron de nuevo a la taberna.

-Aquí podemos rentar habitaciones, no?- le cuestionó Heero a Hagrid, una vez que se sentaron en una mesa cercana.

-Si. Se van a quedar aquí?- Heero asintió -Entonces aquí tienen sus billetes para el expreso de Hogwarts. Estación Kings Cross, el 1° de septiembre - explicó mientras se los pasaba a Heero -Ah! Y la llave de la cámara!

-Gracias- agradeció Heero secamente tomando todo.

De repente Harry, que estaba sentado al lado de Heero mirando perdido hacia otro lado, con la lechuza en su regazo, bostezó.

-Ha-chan, necesitas descansar, ototo- afirmó Heero.

-Demo…- pero no pudo continuar ya que su hermano se levantó y fue al mostrador a hablar con Tom.

-Se ve que le importas- le dijo sonriéndole.

-Hai, es que nos necesitamos mutuamente… así ha sido desde hace 5 años…

Hagrid iba a comentarle algo sobre su desaparición, pero fue interrumpido por el regreso de Heero.

-Habitación numero 11- expuso el castaño.

-Bien, ya me tengo que ir, chicos- anunció Hagrid levantándose de la silla (N/A: la silla suspiró de alivio! XD …no enserio… la compadezco…).

-Matta ne, Hagrid- corearon los hermanos.

Después de eso subieron a la habitación con todas sus cosas.

-Mañana acomodamos todo. Estoy muy cansado!- exclamó Harry dejándose caer en la cama.

-Pero Harry, mañana regresamos a L1, tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas antes de…- empezó Heero -Harry?- le llamó al ver que no replicaba -Al?- volteó a ver la cama y ella estaba su hermanito profundamente dormido -Bien… lo dejamos para mañana.

Acomodó un par de cosas, pero cuando se iba a acostar oyó un pitido.

--A la mañana siguiente--

Una luz le molestaba los ojos, se removió e intentó cubrirse de ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde… estaba despierto!

Se sentó en la cama aún más dormido que despierto, y volteó a ver el reloj en la mesita de noche. Eran las 7:00 a.m.!

-Kuso!- maldijo volviéndose a acostar.

En eso empezó a oír un insistente ululo, se volvió a levantar y miró a todas partes buscando el origen de ese molesto ruido.

Y lo encontró, era Mist, su lechuza, que lo miraba expectante desde lo alto de un armario.

-Ven, Mist- ella de inmediato voló a su hombro -Que pasa, pequeña? Por que me llamas tan temprano, eh?- le cuestionó cariñosamente. Ella como respuesta extendió una pata -Nani? Una carta?- la tomó -Onii-san! Una carta!- pero para su sorpresa en la cama de a lado no había nadie -Hoe?

**. . . **

-Y mi hermano?- preguntó al aire. Mist le mordió el dedo y le volvió a mostrar la carta en su pata -Hai, ya voy.

06:

J se comunicó, L3, quédate ahí. Iré por el equipaje y por Silver.

Pregúntale al director las coordenadas del castillo.

Nos vemos allá,

01

-Una misión…- murmuró Harry para si mismo -_Quédate ahí_- volvió a leer -De seguro me dejó por la herida…- suspiró frustrado -.- .

La lechuza ululó.

-Bueno, solo quedamos tu y yo, pequeña- le dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

TBC

N/A:

Diccionario:

Arigatou : Gracias

Onii-chan : Hermano mayor, pero con cariño

Onii-san : Hermano mayor normal

Etto : Es una expresión, pero sería algo así como "esto"

Nani? : Que

Ototo : Hermano menor

Ette : igual que Etto, pero en este caso es "este"

Kawaii : Bonito o lindo

Hai : Si

Ha-chan : Sería como pequeño Harry, o en abreviatura pequeño Ha

Demo : Pero

Matta ne : Hasta luego

Kuso : Maldición o rayos

Hoe? : También una expresión, sería como "eh?"

Onegai : Por favor

Todo inglés con pequeñas partes en japonés.

GOMEN! Se que me retrace, demo ya tengo listos 3 capis más, subo el siguiente esta misma semana! …O eso espero…

Y e aquí las contestaciones:

**estrella de kaleido**: Que bueno verte aquí de nuevo, siento la tardanza! SIP ya decidi la casa de cada uno, y dentro de 3 capis aproximadamente, tu también lo sabras!

**Anita1989**: Perdon por la tardanza! Pero como disculpa ahora tengo otros 3 capis listos, y los pondre pronto!

**Psyco-Kaye**: Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, perdon por la tardanza!

**Artemis Shiro**: Jeje, es que Harry es el pequeño, y lo puse algo consentido (por lo menos por Heero), y claro que Harry tambien tendra su Gundam, pero para eso aun falta mucho tiempo.

**Dante Sparda D.K**: Hola manito!! Que bueno que te este gustando! n.n sigue leyendo, que este fic promete ser muy grande!!

Arigatou! Onegai sigan dejando reviews!!

Atte:

Ying Fa Luna Uchiha Vampire


	8. Capitulo 7: Duo Maxwell

Harry Yuy, El sexto piloto Gundam

Declaimer: No me pertenece ni Harry Potter, ni Gundam Wing; pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Sunrise respectivamente. No los uso con ningún fin que me beneficie de alguna forma, solo con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a lectores.

Summary: Que pasaría si Harry Potter escapa de la casa de los Dursley a los 6 años? Y si se encuentra con Heero Yuy de 8 años? Y si Harry es entrenado para ser un piloto Gundam? Que pasara con el mundo mágico? Slash 01X02 03X04 05X06

--

Capitulo 7: Duo Maxwell

Iba caminando por el Callejón Diagón, sentía que había olvidado algo…

Después de una extraña platica con un viejito de pelo y barba blancos y una señora de mirada severa en el hospital, había terminado en ese lugar acompañado por un tal profesor Snape… ese tipo era demasiado estirado, y tenia un pelo asquerosamente aceitoso-grasiento que… mejor no seguía! Ya ni quería recordar eso…

Su relación con ese hombre iba tan bien, que a los 5 minutos de estar en la taberna con el, le dijo que se fuera a comprar solo su material, y lo abandono ahí…

JA! Ni que fuera tan difícil!

Después de dar algunas vueltas y preguntarle a varias personas había conseguido dinero y pudo comprar todo el solo!

Decidió hospedarse unos días en el Caldero Chorreante.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando mas o menos una semana después de que llego a ese lugar, al entrar a su habitación se encontró con una lechuza marrón, que lo esperaba con una carta del profesor Dumbledore, pidiéndole que le mandara un objeto del que no se separara, y una contraseña para hacer al objeto un tipo de transporte directo a la escuela.

Le mandó una pequeña placa con su nombre. Y ahora esta, con un toque de su varita y diciendo la palabra, lo llevaría a un pueblo muy cercano de Hogwarts.

Se puso a explorar el callejón, aun había muchos lugares que no había visitado.

Entró a Florean Fortescue, una heladería muy variada, pidió un helado de fresa y fue a buscar un lugar para sentarse.

Subió a la terraza, pero para su sorpresa todo estaba lleno, y no había mas mesas libres, excepto una en donde solo estaba un niño de pelo negro.

-Hola.- le saludó sentándose en una silla enfrente de el -Soy Duo Maxwell, y tu?

-Watashi wa Harry Yuy- le contestó el pelinegro sin darse cuenta -Nee, perdón! Quise decir que soy…

-No te preocupes! Si te entendí- le interrumpió sonriendo -El pro… digo mi tío me obli… me enseño jápones hace tiempo.

-Jeje, fue un auto reflejo- comentó Harry un poco apenado -Creo que debo acostumbrarme al ingles antes de ir a Hogwarts…

-Vas a la escuela de magia?- le preguntó el castaño probando su helado.

-Hai, voy a primero- contestó imitándolo -y tu?

-Tercero, voy a hacer un examen para entrar- explicó el tranzado.

-Ah, mi onii-san va a hacer lo mismo- sonrió Harry lamiendo su helado de chocolate.

-Bien- sonrió también -Estas ocupado?

-Iie, doishite?- contestó curioso.

-Es que quería comprar algo… pero no recuerdo que era…- miró al cielo dudoso.

-Que tal si vamos a ver las tiendas? Talvez lo recuerdes mas fácil…

-Hai- le contestó el castaño sonriendo.

Se pusieron a recorrer todas las tiendas.

-Ah, ya se que era!- exclamó Duo después de un rato -Oye, no sabes si por aquí venden armas mágicas o algo así…? Se que es raro que lo pregunte, pero…

-Iie, a mi también me gustan, me encantan las dagas!- expresó -Además mi hermano me dijo que me comprara algo por mi cumpleaños.

Duo sonrió.

-Preguntémosle a alguien de por aquí cerca.

-Si, pero a quien?- preguntó Duo mirando hacia la gran masa de gente -De seguro nos mirarían raro si…

Pero se cortó, ya que Harry ya estaba hablando con un hombre en la tienda de enfrente.

Duo lo miró riendo nerviosamente -Que niño…

-Cerca de la entrada Callejón Knockturn, pero dijo que tuviéramos precaución- se alzó de hombros ante la mirada interrogante de Duo.

-Pues vamos!

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a una tienda que rezaba "Armas e instrumentos mágicos".

Al entrar vieron muchas espadas, dagas, armas de fuego muggles.

-Sugoi/Genial- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Puedo ayudarlos en algo?- oyeron desde el mostrador -Niños?- esto último con voz burlona.

En el mostrador estaba un hombre moreno, alto, musculoso, y con varias cicatrices.

-Waw- dijo Harry.

-Emm, quisiera ver armas resistentes al fuego- pidió Duo algo azorado.

-Mmm, que puede hacer un niño como tu con armas tan peligrosas, eh?- se burló con voz infantil.

-No soy un niño! Y eso a usted no le incumbe!- gritó enojado el trenzado.

-Wii, sugoi- rápidamente voltearon a ver al pelinegro, que acababa de lanzar una pequeña daga al aire y la atrapaba sin hacerse ni un solo rasguño -Me gusta esta!- expresó -Es muy ligera, fácil de esconder, y…- la tomó firme y la agito contra la pared, en la que quedo una marca -También tiene buen filo!- sonrió a un atónito vendedor y a un Duo sonriente.

-Entonces… si tiene armas para el fuego?- cuestionó nuevamente sonriendo socarrón el castaño.

Después del asentimiento del vendedor, que miraba a Harry jugar con la daga, fueron conducidos a otra zona de la tienda que tenía un letrero que decía "Elementales".

-Aquí están las armas adaptadas a los elementos. Son fuego- señaló a Duo -Y?- cuestionó a Harry.

-Igual. Pero también estoy buscando de viento- Duo lo miró interrogante -Es para mi hermano- explicó -Talvez una espada…

Terminaron saliendo con un revolver (que aventaba bolas de fuego), y una guadaña (la hoja necesitaba un poco de fuego para formarse, y se podía compactar en un tubo muy pequeño, para facilitar su ocultamiento) para Duo.

Para Heero una espada (con una ligera aura de viento) y una pistola (lanzaba lo que parecía balas normales, pero se podía regular la potencia)

En cuanto a Harry fueron 5 dagas (no se derretían con el calor y podían almacenarlo hasta que se deseara o hasta que el dueño se quedara sin energía) y una pistola (al igual que el revolver de Duo, aventaba bolas de fuego, pero mas pequeñas). Y claro todo con sus respectivos estuches y fundas.

-Mmm, contra que estará bueno probarlas?- cuestionó Harry despreocupadamente. El traía un estuche negro casi imperceptible, sujeto a la cadera, y su pistola en una funda oculta por el pantalón. Las de Heero las tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón en un estuche reducido.

-Que tal contra una pared de metal?- contestó Duo distraídamente. Su guadaña estaba compactado y en una pequeña funda amarrada en un costado y su revolver en un estuche del otro lado.

-Mmm, supongo…- dijo Harry.

Después de eso se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante, ya que había oscurecido.

-Hasta mañana, Harry- se despidió Duo subiendo a su habitación, cuando hubieron terminado de cenar.

-Oyasuminasai, Duo-kun!- y se oyó un portazo.

-"Ese niño si que es divertido, ojala y seamos buenos amigos en Hogwarts! Jeje, eso si que sería divertido"- Duo rió mentalmente -"Pero… porque habrá comprado armas?"- se preguntó a sí mismo -"No será que… no, eso sería muy coincidencia… además solo tiene 11 años, y es demasiado inocente"- se auto convenció (N/A: si supiera…).

Un rato después, cuando se iba a acostar, llegó un mensaje a su computadora.

Suspiró -"Bueno, ya no podré ver al pequeño hasta la escuela…"- sacó uno de esos raros papeles (N/A: como el los llamaba), una pluma y un tintero.

Al terminar de escribir, tocó su baúl con su varita en donde tenía un extraño símbolo, y el baúl se encogió.

Y salió del lugar rumbo a su colonia.

--

Pequeño Harry:

Lo lamento, pero me surgió algo.

Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

Tu amigo,

Duo Maxwell

TBC

N/A:

Diccionario:

Watashi : Yo

Wa : Soy

Nee : Oye

Onii-san : Hermano mayor

Iie : No

Doishite? : Porque?

Hai : Si

Sugoi : Genial

Oyasuminasai : Buenas noches

Duo-kun : Joven Duo, aunque también es solo otra forma de decirlo para que no sea -chan

Todo fue Inglés combinado con una que otra palabra japonesa.

Nee, GOMEN! Ahora si que me excedí -.-U creo que ya no dire cuando actualizare… solo espérenme, si?

Bueno, pero pues ahora les traigo un gran cambio del primer capitulo, ósea todo lo del encuentro de Harry y Heero, nunca me había convencido mucho, pero ya quedo! Y a los demás capis les cambie una que otra cosita! Jeje

Gomen

Contestaciones:

**estrella de kaleido**: Si iran por separado, y ya veras que pasa despues, la verdad ya tengo listo hasta el primer dia. Jeje gomen por la tardanza! Ahora si que me sali -.-U sigue dejando reviews! Onegai

**Artemis Shiro**: holas y perdón por la tardanza, es que como no se escribir rapido, me desespero, empiezo a leer y se me olvida que estaba escribiendo! Los demás pilotos apareceran con el tiempo, ya veras! Hay muchas cosas que ya tengo pensadas y que no creo que cambien! Espereo tu review!

**Psyco-Kaye**: Gracias, pero creo que exagere con el tiempo u.uU gomen ne… espero que te siga gustando, deja review!

Sigan dejando reviews! recuerden que asi me dan un poco mas de animo! por que sin ellos la historia durara mas en salir! jeje

Ja ne

Atte:

Ying Fa Luna Uchiha Vampire


	9. Capitulo 8: Misiones y primeros encuentr

Harry Yuy, El sexto piloto Gundam

Declaimer: No me pertenece ni Harry Potter, ni Gundam Wing; pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Sunrise respectivamente. No los uso con ningún fin que me beneficie de alguna forma, solo con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a lectores.

Summary: Que pasaría si Harry Potter escapa de la casa de los Dursley a los 6 años? Y si se encuentra con Heero Yuy de 8 años? Y si Harry es entrenado para ser un piloto Gundam? Que pasara con el mundo mágico? Slash 01X02 03X04 05X06

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 8: Misiones y primeros encuentros

Estaba en una misión, tenía que destruir una base de OZ, razón por la que se encontraba en L3, cerca de su colonia madre… o por lo menos que el recordara…

Tenía 14 años, era algo joven para ser un soldado, o eso opinaban muchos. El era soldado desde donde alcanzaba a recordar… considerando que solo recordaba desde que tenía 8 años… cuando S lo había encontrado.

Hasta ese momento el era Nanashi (Sin nombre), un chico sin recuerdos, ni un propósito, viviendo entre mercenarios y ladrones. El doctor S le dio un nombre, oculto detrás de un hombre que después el reemplazaría, y una meta que alcanzar…

Pronto sería el piloto de un Gundam.

Ese destino lo compartía con otros, ya que según S, los demás científicos que junto con el habían elaborado los planos y lo mas seguro era que también decidieran llevar a cabo la Operación Meteoro…

Su cabello era castaño oscuro, liso y peinado hacia un lado (N/A: En contra de la gravedad! XD), sus ojos de un profundo verde jade.

Iba vestido como un soldado mas de OZ. Había emboscado a un soldado despistado cerca de la entrada al edificio.

Paso sin problemas por entre los guardias, suerte que era alto…

Vio una sombra detrás de el… al parecer le seguía. Era extraña, tenía un ligero resplandor violeta; muy parecida a la suya propia…

Lo más probable es que fuera un espía. O tal vez… otro piloto Gundam, enviado en la misma misión que él.

Al perder de vista la sombra, siguió avanzando.

Tenía que llegar al centro del lugar, ahí utilizaría su técnica y saldría. El plan era simple y hasta el momento parecía el más indicado.

Pasó junto a unos soldados y… otra vez esa sombra! Confirmado se dirigía en la misma dirección que el.

Apresuró el paso, lo mejor sería alcanzarlo.

-Destrúyelos a ellos primero- recitó de memoria -Recuerda que esa es tu misión.

La sombra se detuvo. Si, había acertado! (N/A: si recuerdan un capítulo de la serie aparecen Quatre y Duo diciendo esa frase juntos, por lo menos en la versión latina. Y pensé: si ellos la conocen, por que no usarla como una especie de código de reconocimiento?).

-Muéstrate- le ordenó.

-Quien eres?- le cuestionó el otro, un chico castaño de ojos azul cobalto.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo, no crees?- opinó con una media sonrisa -Trowa Barton, 03.

-Heero Yuy, 01- contestó a la pregunta silenciosa -Que haces aquí? Tu no eres un soldado de OZ.

-Me imagino que lo mismo que tu- dijo Trowa.

Se miraron atentamente unos momentos, analizándose. Y asintiendo, siguieron con su camino.

Llegaron al centro de control del edificio.

Heero entró al sistema de computación, traspasando los códigos de seguridad, para después copiar la información en un par CD, luego con otro insertó un pequeño virus en el sistema, que crecería hasta comerse todo.

-Bien, ahora supongo lo vas a destruir todo, no?- le preguntó cínicamente Heero, pasándole uno de los discos.

Como respuesta, Trowa levantó una mano y cerrándola creo un hoyo lo suficientemente grande cómo para que cupiera un auto -Y yo supongo que por ahí podrás salir, no?

-Hn- asintió el castaño, mientras en su espalda se formaban un par de alas morado traslúcido y salió volando a través del orificio del techo -"Matta ne, Trowa-kun".

Desde el cielo vio como el gran edificio se desplomaba, dejando solo un pilar en pie, en donde se encontraba el elemental de tierra mirando en su dirección.

Y con una última mirada emprendió el vuelo, ocultándose por encima de las nubes.

-Misión cumplida- murmuraron ambos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------Al día siguiente-------

Heero subió a un trasbordador hacia L1.

Después de discutir un rato con J por haber dejado a Harry en la Tierra, empacó las cosas de ambos y tomando un pequeño cachorro de lobo del cuarto del menos -ME VOY!- gritó tomó una placa en su cuello -Wing- murmuró.

Sintió como si algo le jalara del ombligo y sin saber bien como terminó en el piso de lo que a su parecer era una calle.

Oyó como unos pasos se acercaban -Niño, necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó una mujer con voz preocupada.

-Hn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenía una misión, la Tierra, un lugar hermoso que lamentablemente hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba.

Su cabello era de un lindo tono rubio, casi blanco y unos inocentes ojos azul cielo (N/A: Kawaii!! ^^).

Tenía 13 años, aunque parecía mucho más joven.

Se disfrazó de un soldado, suerte que en uno de los planos del edificio que habían conseguido sus amigos los managuacs, había encontrado un vestidor.

Ojala y nadie lo descubriera…

Caminaba por un pasillo algo solitario. Los pocos que pasaban murmuraban algo de que cada vez elegían soldados más bajitos e indefensos, no como antes, que pedían fuertes y valientes.

Él solo suspiró.

-"Mmm, otra vez"-pensó frustrado -"Es oficial, la próxima vez me meto de furtivo".

Otro soldado pasó junto a el. Decidió mirar a otro lado, sólo le faltaba que tambien supieran que en realidad era un niño…

-Tu no eres un soldado de OZ, verdad?- oyó que le preguntaba el otro en voz baja pero en tono divertido -Ellos no acostumbran elegir niños para sus escuadrones.

Si, solo eso le faltaba! Rápidamente se volteó apuntándole con una pistola. Y para su sorpresa, el otro aparentaba su misma edad, solo que… un poco mas alto… .

El chico tenía una larga trenza castaña clara y unos burlones ojos violeta. El, al igual que el rubio, traía un uniforme de OZ.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- pidió el trenzado -No es bueno atacar a un camarada. Además esto pondría en peligro la misión, no?

-Camarada?- cuestionó el ojiazul sorprendido, bajando un poco su arma.

-Si, ambos estamos aquí para lo mismo, no?- dijo -Bien, lo mejor será apresurarnos antes de que nos descubran- anunció tranquilamente.

El rubio solo asintió aun algo aturdido. Ya ambos empezaron a caminar juntos.

-Soy 02 o Duo Maxwell, quien talvez corra, talvez se esconda, pero jamás dice una mentira- se presentó rápido, pero sin perder su sonrisa -Tu?

-Quatre Raberba Winner, 04- contestó extendiendo su mano.

-Mucho gusto, Q- tomó su mano.

Y sin mas llegaron ante la puerta que correspondía a la sala principal del edificio, pero esta tenía una cerradura electrónica.

-Genial!- exclamó Duo sarcásticamente -Justo cuando olvide mi computadora en la colonia- se quejó.

-Yo me encargo- le tranquilizó sacando una mini computadora. La conectó con un cable a la cerradura, tecleó un poco, se oyó un ligero clic -Ya esta- presionó una última y la puerta se deslizó hacia un lado.

-Bien, hay que apurarnos!

Pero cuando entraron empezó a sonar una alarma.

Quatre se sentó frente a una de las computadoras de la habitación, mientras que con la ayuda de su mini computadora, Duo volvía a cerrar la puerta cambiando la clave.

-No aguantará mucho- explicó el trenzado -Pronto llegará alguien que logre abrirla.

-Esto ya casi esta- anunció Quatre sin despegar su vista de la pantalla. Sacó un par de CD y copió la información que creyó importante.

-Quien esta ahí adentro?- se oyó desde afuera.

-Rápido- le apuró Duo.

-Ya casi, falta poco!- replicó -Mientras ve buscando una forma de salir!

-A la orden, capitán!- contestó el ojivioleta saludando como en el ejercito, lo que se ganó una mirada molesta de Quatre -Tu concéntrate en tu trabajo, y yo me encargo de lo demás.

-Llamen al general!- gritó alguien afuera.

Duo sacó su guadaña mágica (La que compró en el Callejón), se concentró un poco e hizo unos cortes en la pared, formando una salida de emergencia -Listo!

-También listo- anunció el rubio sacando el segundo CD del aparato y entregándoselo a Duo.

-Hora de irnos!- exclamó este último, mientras tronaba los dedos y el lugar empezaba a incendiarse.

-Como…?!- preguntó Quatre asombrado.

-No hay tiempo!- le reprendió el castaño tomándolo del brazo hasta su salida improvisada y sin que el chico pudiera replicar, se tiró al vació llevándolo con el.

-Estas loco o que?!- le gritó histérico mientras caían.

En ese momento, los soldados lograron abrir la puerta justo cuando el cuarto explotó.

Al ver que iban a caer directo al mar, Quatre cerró sus ojos y concentrándose logró que dos pilares de agua detuvieran su caída, sosteniéndolos literalmente flotando.

-Fiu! Nos salvamos!- exclamó Duo sonriendo aliviado -La verdad no me gusta mucho el agua- miró hacia abajo algo temeroso -El agua apaga el fuego, sabes?- rió nervioso -Misión cumplida, no?

El otro solo suspiró frustrado, si ese era uno de sus camaradas, no quería ni imaginarse como serían los demás!

-Mmm, lo siento, pero ya me tengo que ir- se despidió el de ojos violetas ganándose una mirada extrañada de parte del ojiazul -Espero verte algún día en Hogwarts- la extrañeza aumentó en Quatre, pero Duo solo una pequeña placa en su cuello -Deathscythe- murmuró, y sintiendo como era jalado del ombligo, desapareció del lugar…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------L5-------

Un chico de pelo negro suelto hasta los hombros miraba el paisaje sentado en el pasto, a su lado estaba una chica de cabello negro, que lo miraba en forma de reproche. En esos momentos deberían estar entrenando!

Hacía aproximadamente un mes habían conocido a O, el le había dicho al chico que tenía gran potencial para ser un piloto, pero Wufei Chang (Si, era el) no estaba muy interesado.

El vivía en una colonia pacífica, con un gran equilibrio con la naturaleza.

Suspiró, lo único por lo que tenía que preocuparse (Por el momento) era con que cosa nueva le saldría Meiran, su prometida…

Miró al oscuro cielo, le gustaría conocer el cielo real, no solo la imagen que mostraba el techo de la colonia…

Sólo que el no sabía que todo eso cambiaría pronto, el tiempo cambia las formas de pensar y vivir…

TBC

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A:

Diccionario:

Matta ne : Hasta luego

Trowa-kun : Joven Trowa, aunque también es solo otra forma de decirlo para que no sea -chan

Todo fue Inglés.

Contestaciones:

**estrella de kaleido**: Jeje, lo que dices sería muy divertido! Ya me lo imagino! XD

Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, onegai sigue dejando reviews!! ^^

**Maring**: Hola! Jeje, la verdad ya tengo listo el primer encuentro del trío dorado! Solo me falta pasarlo a la computadora! -.- Y ya tengo decididas las parejas, si vez en el summary, vienen según sus numeros clave! Porfis! Sigue dejando reviews!

**Artemis Shiro**: Konnichiwa! Me alegro que te este gustando! Mm, no se… que elemento te hubiera gustado mas? Es que se me hizo que ese quedaba bien por su forma de ser y su hiperactividad… es buena idea lo de los celos… Lo pensare! Pues Duo es un poquito despistado, pero pronto se dara cuenta que estan muy relacionados! Jeje, bien, onegai! sigue dejando reviews!

**Psyco-Kaye**: Hola, que bueno que te este gustando mi fic! Va a ser interesante cuando Duo se entere… solo te diré que ocurrira en ese mismo año! Bien, deja más reviews!

**Kaito Seishiro**: O.o por que me escribiste lo mismo aquí, en Gundam Wing y en Potterfics?… o.o y tantas veces, osea a parte del tuyo solo tengo un review en Potterfics! Etto… bien, bye!

Arigatou por los reviews! Sigan dejando!

Atte:

Ying Fa Luna Uchiha Vampire

^nwn^


	10. Capítulo 9: De camino a HogwartsParte 1

Harry Yuy, El sexto piloto Gundam

Declaimer: No me pertenece ni Harry Potter, ni Gundam Wing; pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Sunrise respectivamente. No los uso con ningún fin que me beneficie de alguna forma, solo con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a lectores.

Summary: Que pasaría si Harry Potter escapa de la casa de los Dursley a los 6 años? Y si se encuentra con Heero Yuy de 8 años? Y si Harry es entrenado para ser un piloto Gundam? Que pasara con el mundo mágico? Slash 01X02 03X04 05X06

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 9: De camino a Hogwarts - Parte 1

-------1° de septiembre, Estación Kings Cross, Londres, Inglaterra-------

La estación estaba repleta de gente, pero lo que los muggles no sabían es que gran parte de los ahí reunidos se dirigían al andén 9 ¾, algo que para ellos no existía… o eso creían!

-Por fin llegamos, Mist!- anunció el pelinegro. Acababa de salir de un taxi y avanzaba tranquilamente mirando alrededor con dos baúles encogidos y sujetos a una cadena en su cuello, pero lo que hacia que los muggles lo miraran raro era que traía una lechuza blanca posada en su hombro derecho con la que a su parecer, nada equivocado, se encontraba hablando -Este lugar si que esta lleno, ne?

Y siguió caminando un poco mas paso el anden 9, y se detuvo en cuanto vio el 10... Y el 9 ¾?

Harry empezó a mirar confundido en todas direcciones. Ahí no había ninguna forma de entrar! Tal vez les estaban jugando una broma… y si era así los culpables terminarían bajo el filo de su daga!… pero y la magia? Y su fuego?

El lugar estaba demasiado lleno, ya se estaba desesperando y eran las 10:30! Si todo era real, llegaría tarde!

-…lleno de muggles por supuesto…

Volteó a ver y divisó una familia de pelirrojos acercándose al lugar donde el estaba.

Cuando vio a uno de ellos atravesar un muro corriendo y sin sufrir ningún daño, decidió acercárseles.

-Ohayo- saludó con una pequeña inclinación -Etto… me podría decir como llegar al andén?- le preguntó sonriendo tímidamente, y otra vez ahí su ya acostumbrado papel.

-Claro, querido!- exclamó una mujer pelirroja, a su parecer la madre de los demás; que lo miraban un tanto curiosos -Solo tienes que caminar hasta la barrera, la cruzaras fácilmente. Corre si te pones nervioso!- le recomendó.

-Hai! Arigatou!- asintió aun sonriendo, y sin más salió corriendo hacia la pared.

Por un momento pensó que chocaría contra la pared, y justo en el momento de tocarla, cerró los ojos. Para unos instantes después al sentir como Mist le mordía suavemente la oreja, volverlos a abrir ahora maravillado.

Estaba ante la entrada de una gran andén casi tan lleno como el anterior, considerando que afuera era como 4 veces más grande…

Frente a el había una gran locomotora escarlata con un letrero que rezaba "Expreso de Hogwarts".

-Sugoi- exclamó mientras empezaba a avanzar, su lechuza ululó en su hombro a modo de asentimiento -Bien, vamos a buscar un lugar, Mist!

Encontró un compartimiento mas o menos a la mitad del tren. Harry buscó entre el cuello de su camiseta, sacando una cadena con una placa y dos cubos marrones de 1 cm³. Estos últimos los desamarró y con un toque de su varita, crecieron revelando un par de baúles que sin ningún esfuerzo subió a la rendija del equipaje y finalmente entró al compartimiento.

Mist voló hasta el respaldo de uno de los asientos y ahí se posó. El se sentó en el mismo asiento y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

Y el tren se puso en marcha!

Suspiró. Hoy entraba a un nuevo mundo, le alegraba que Heero fuera con el… ojala que no durara mucho a llegar.

Buscó con su mano derecha de nuevo la pequeña placa de metal en donde decía: Harry Yuy, 06.

El director había transformado esta en un objeto mágico, un trasla, translados, translador?… Traslador, no? Bueno, eso! El punto es que con un toque de varita y una contraseña lo llevaría a un lugar cercano a la escuela, eso les sería muy útil para volver de las misiones.

Heero tenía uno igual, Heero Yuy, 01.

Según les había dicho J, cada piloto tendría una de estas placas, una forma de distinguirse cuando llegara el momento de su encuentro.

Según ellos, una forma muy difícil de saber quienes eran… o sea, iba a buscar la placa en el cuello de cada soldado que encontraran antes de decidir si dispararle o no? Demasiado complicado…

Tocaron la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por ella.

-Hola, esta ocupado?- preguntó el chico, al ver a Harry negar, se sentó enfrente de el -Soy Ron Weasley, y tu?

-Harry Yuy- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vas a primero?- cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-Hai- asintió.

-Mm, que?- lo miró confundido.

-Que si- repitió sin dejar de sonreír.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, mirándose con curiosidad.

-"Esta chico es extraño"- pensaba Ron -Emm, y tienes hermanos en Hogwarts?- Harry asintió -A que año van?

-Va a tercero.

-Ah, yo tengo dos en tercero y uno en quinto- explicó -Tu hermano no te ha hablado de los gemelos Weasley?

-Somos nuevos aquí. Heero va a hacer un examen para entrar.

-Ah, y porqué…?

Pero no pudo continuar por que volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-Hola- vieron a una niña con revoltoso y abundante cabello castaño y un niño un tanto gordito y también castaño que parecía preocupado y apunto de llorar -No han visto sapo?- preguntó ella.

-Un sapo?- dijo Ron.

Pero para sorpresa de los tres, Harry se agachó debajo su asiento y luego se levantó con un sapo oscuro entre sus manos.

-Es este?- le preguntó al castaño.

-Trevor!- exclamó el chico tomándolo feliz.

-Como supiste que estaba ahí?- cuestionó la niña mirándolo atentamente.

Él solo se encogió de hombros -Entró junto con el hace un rato- contestó señalando a Ron.

-Un momento! Tu eres Harry Potter!- la castaña abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver su cicatriz.

-No, el…- empezó Ron.

-Hai, Harry Potter- admitió tranquilamente -Pero díganme Harry Yuy, hai?

-Porqué te cambiaste el apellido? Porqué desapareciste por tantos años? Porqué tus ojos son azules? Los libros dicen que deben ser verdes! Y porqué…?- le bombardeó ella.

-Mate!- le cortó Harry -Haces demasiadas preguntas, niña!

Pero en eso la puerta se abrió revelando a tres chicos. Uno era rubio con unos astutos ojos platinados, a ambos lados un poco mas atrás había un par de gorilas… digo un par de chicos robustos.

TBC

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A:

Diccionario:

Ne? : Verdad?

Ohayo : Buenos días

Etto… : Este…

Hai : Si

Arigatou : Gracias

Sugoi : Genial

Mate: Espera

Todo fue Inglés con los ligeros toques de japonés de Ha-chan!.

Intentare ir aumentando más el japonés! Jeje, si llego a olvidar poner alguna palabra en el diccionario, díganme! ok?

Me volví a exceder en el tiempo, ne? Gomen! -.- Es que primero fue por la escuela, y después por que pues me daba algo de flojera ponerme a escribir… Y también perdón por que el capitulo este tan corto… es que se bien que si me espero a tener tiempo para hacerlo más largo… pues durare mucho más… pronto subiré otro ténganme paciencia! Porfis! … mientras les dejo esto aquí!!

Contestaciones:

**estrella de kaleido**: Te gusto lo del lobito? Jeje, al principio iba a ser un Hoskie Siberiano… pero pues cambie de opinión por otra cosa que pondré mas adelante! Jeje, mucho mas adelante…!! Lo de las misiones eso lo arreglaran con los profesores, aunque a causa de eso tendré que recorrer, adelantar o borrar algunos eventos… aun no se muy bien como arreglarlo… *suspiro* Siento haber durado tanto… es que tengo la costumbre de perderme por ahí constantemente… gomen! Review? 

**Kaito Seishiro**: Como dije del otro lado… Miau…?

**Artemis Shiro**: La verdad me divertí mucho al hacer esos encuentros!! X3 Cuando me decidí por lo de los elementos me enfoque un poco en Avatar, y quise ponerlo un poco según sus personalidades! Despues se me ocurrió agregar Luz y Oscuridad, pero pues ya había publicado el anterior… y quedo sin vuelta atrás… bastante hice con lo de cambiar lo del inició, después los confundo! Es que acostumbro cambiar mucho de opinión… por lo mismo no había actualizado… espero que este capi también te guste y me dejes review! 

**Psyco-Kaye**: Espero que te hayan gustado los encuentros!! Bueno pues Wufei entrara en escena después! Aun le falta algo de tiempo! Ten algo de paciencia ya llegara el momento en que todos se encuentren ahí!! Deja review!!

**HAS**: Por fin sabras que pasa enseguida! Siento la gran espera!! Hay alrededor de 20 xovers como este! Buscalos en Crossovers Harry Potter y Gundam Wing/AC!! Solo que todos estan en ingles! -.-U Hay uno que tiene traducido los primeros capis, se llama Switching Lives, es en total de 15 capis, pero solo unos 5 u 8 (no lo recuerdo bien…) tan traducidos a español! Te recomiendo leer los demás con algún traductor, a menos que puedas leerlo bien en la versión original… También hay algunos en los que Harry aparece de niño pequeño! Es tan lindo! Jeje, bueno, espero tu review!! 

Por cierto! Que prefieren que Draco y Harry sean amigos? Enemigos? O algo indiferentes? Ya tengo escrita esa parte, pero no se cual elegir!! Qué dicen?

Arigatou por los reviews! Sigan dejando!

Atte:

Ying Fa Luna Uchiha Vampire

^nwn^


	11. Capítulo 10: De camino a HogwartsParte 2

Harry Yuy, El sexto piloto Gundam

Declaimer: No me pertenece ni Harry Potter, ni Gundam Wing.

Summary: Que pasaría si Harry Potter escapa de la casa de los Dursley a los 6 años? Y si se encuentra con Heero Yuy de 8 años? Y si Harry es entrenado para ser un piloto Gundam? Que pasara con el mundo mágico? Slash 01X02 03X04 05X06

Capítulo 10: De camino a Hogwarts - Parte 2

-Por todo el tren dicen que Harry Potter esta en este compartimiento- dijo el rubio arrogantemente -Un placer- tendió su mano hacia Harry -Soy Draco Malfoy. Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos.

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente.

_-…Trata de conseguir todos los aliados posibles, pueden llegar a serte de utilidad. Recuérdalo, Alastor, no siempre tienen que gustarte…-_

-_Hai, Odin- _asintió para sí ante el recuerdo, mientras se acercaba hasta la puerta -Me parece bien- sonrió un poco, tomándole la mano -Pero soy Harry Yuy, de acuerdo?- recibió una mirada extrañada del ojigris y dos confusas de los gori… otros chicos -Y ustedes son?- preguntó a los dos últimos.

-El es Crabbe- señaló al que estaba a su izquierda -Y el Goyle.

Asintió con una gotita en la cabeza -_Vaya… Serán mudos?- _pensó compadeciéndose de ellos -Etto… Bien, pasen a sentarse, y les presentaré a unos amigos- dijo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Hermione Granger- se presentó la castaña, levantándose y extendiendo su mano en saludo hacia el chico mas cercano.

-Sangre limpia o sangre sucia?- le cuestionó Draco mirándola con el ceño fruncido, ignorando su saludo.

-Eh?- le chica le miró confundida bajando la mano.

-Draco, de que hablas?

Ambos se confundieron aun mas al ver los rostros enojados de Ron y Neville.

-Oh, vaya! Pero que tenemos aquí? Un Longbottom y un Weasley?- añadió en tono burlón -Lo lamento, Pot… Yuy. Pero no puedo estar rodeado de estos… Realmente, deberías elegir mejor a tus amigos…

-Lárgate de una vez, Malfoy! Nadie te quiere aquí!- exclamó Ron levantándose también.

-Si, me voy! Pero solo por que no soporto tu inmunda presencia! Adios, Yuy! Nos vemos en Hogwarts!- y sin mas salió del compartimiento, siendo seguido rápidamente por sus guardaespaldas.

-Mm, Bye…- dijo al verlos salir, pareciendo confundido -_Vaya..._

-Bien, nosotros también nos vamos!- anunció Neville levantándose, tomando la mano de la chica y saliendo del compartimiento.

Harry miró curioso al otro chico, que aún parecía de mal humor -Etto… Ron? Qué es eso de sangre…?

El pelirrojo suspiró tratando de serenarse -Bueno… un sangre pura es el que tiene parientes magos por varias generaciones, y un nacido de muggles o, como dijo Malfoy, sangre sucia, no tiene magos en su familia…

-Ahh… ya veo!

-Y también están los squibs, todo lo contrario de los nacidos de muggles, nacieron de magos pero no pueden usar su magia.

-Veo…

-Oye…! Y por que invitaste a Malfoy a pasar?- preguntó volviendo a enojarse.

-Anou… te digo la verdad?- cuestionó inocentemente.

El otro asintió sin cambiar su actitud.

-Mi onii-chan me dijo que consiguiera todos los aliados que pudiera, pueden ser muy útiles!- explicó poniéndose serio repentinamente -Además, dicen que hay que mantener más cerca de los enemigos, no?- terminó volviendo a la sonrisa traviesa de hace rato.

El pelirrojo se quedó callado, sorprendido ante su forma de cambiar de ánimo y la verdad de lo dicho.

El silencio siguió por un rato más… hasta que llegó la señora del carrito de los dulces.

.

.

.

Harry compró muuuuuuyyyyyyyyy emocionado "un poco" de cada dulce que encontró mientras que Ron lo miraba atentamente.

-Tu no vas a comprar?- preguntó el pelinegro en media pluma de azúcar en la boca.

-Emm, no- contestó sacando un paquete -Yo traigo una torta.

-Ah, ok… si se te antoja alguno tómalo con confianza!- exclamó.

Tomándole la palabra, Ron dejó a un lado la torta y agarró un pastel de caldero.

-Mmm! Que rico!- dijo Harry -Mist, quieres?- preguntó a su amiga alada.

Esta agarró con su pico una pluma de azúcar y se volvió a posar en su hombro.

Y así siguió el viaje, Harry comiendo dulces y haciendo comentarios de aquí para allá, y Ron sonriendo y explicando lo que era el quidditch.

-Rana de chocolate?- comentó mirando fijamente el empaque -Nani? Me va a saltar a la cara? O algo así?

-Es un encantamiento sencillo, aunque lo que vale es la lámina, son cromos de magos famosos.

-Nya~! Es el Oji-san que me dio mi carta! Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore… Vaya nombre!

_Director de Hogwarts. Considerados por muchos como el mejor mago de la época moderna, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por su descubrimiento de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón y su trabajo de alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. Al profesor Dumbledore le gusta la música de cámara y los bolos. _

-Jisan? Qué es eso?

-Viejito- tradujo -Es más famosos de lo que pensé!

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera replicar algo, la puerta se volvió a abrir, revelando a un pelirrojo mayor.

-Estamos por llegar! Pónganse las túnicas- y volvió a salir.

-Quién era ese?- el pequeño Yuy alzó una ceja.

-Mi hermano Percy, esta en quinto, y es un prefecto- bufó.

-Jeje, parece que no lo quieres mucho- rió Harry.

Hicieron lo ordenado y volvieron a sentarse.

-Y tienes alguna mascota?…

Un rato después el tren se detuvo por completo, y salieron.

TBC

N/A:

Diccionario:

_Hai - Si_

_Etto… - Sería como Este… _

_Onii-chan - Hermano mayor con cariño (-chan)_

_Nani? - Qué?_

_Oji-san - Abuelo o viejo_

_Nya~! - Solo un sonido, tipo gato_

Todo fue Inglés con los ligeros toques de japonés de Ha-chan!.

Intentare ir aumentando más el japonés! Jeje, si llego a olvidar poner alguna palabra en el diccionario, díganme! ok?

Me volví a exceder en el tiempo, ne? Gomen! -.- Es que primero fue por la escuela, y después por que pues me daba algo de flojera ponerme a escribir… Y también perdón por que el capitulo este tan corto… es que se bien que si me espero a tener tiempo para hacerlo más largo… pues durare mucho más… pronto subiré otro ténganme paciencia! Porfis! … mientras les dejo esto aquí!

**Las respuestas a sus reviews las escribiré en el siguiente capítulo! Pero please, no dejen de dejarlos! Son lo que me da ideas, ganas de seguir y… me recuerdan que tengo que actualizar! ****X3 **

Ying Fa Shana Rhode Kamelot Vampire

ó

Okami-chan

^nwn^


	12. Capítulo 11: La selección

Harry Yuy, El sexto piloto Gundam

Declaimer: No me pertenece ni Harry Potter, ni Gundam Wing; pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Sunrise respectivamente. No los uso con ningún fin que me beneficie de alguna forma, solo con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a lectores.

Summary: Que pasaría si Harry Potter escapa de la casa de los Dursley a los 6 años? Y si se encuentra con Heero Yuy de 8 años? Y si Harry es entrenado para ser un piloto Gundam? Que pasara con el mundo mágico? Slash 01X02 03X04 05X06

Capítulo 11: La selección

Se detuvieron ante la gran puerta del castillo, ahí los esperaba la profesora McGonagal vestida con una elegante túnica color verde esmeralda.

-Los de primero, profesora!- exclamó Hagrid.

-Gracias, Hagrid. Yo me haré cargo desde aquí. Aún no han llegado los demás?- preguntó ella.

-No, aún no, profesora.

-Cuando lleguen, por favor llévalos al gran comedor, y diles que esperen hasta que los llamemos- pidió la profesora.

-De acuerdo- asintió él.

-Bien, todos ustedes síganme- ordenó dirigiéndose hacia los alumnos.

Entraron. El vestíbulo era enorme, probablemente de un tamaño mayor al de dos casas. En las paredes había numerosas antorchas y justo enfrente de donde se encontraban se situaba una gran escalera de mármol.

La profesora McGonagal los guió hacia el lado izquierdo hasta una pequeña puerta junto a un par de puertas dobles casi tan grandes cómo por la que habían entrado, de las cuales salían cientos de voces.

Al cruzar todos la puerta a una pequeña habitación, la profesora se dispuso a hablar.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- dijo -El banquete de inicio de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes serán seleccionados a una casa. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante, ya que mientras estén aquí su casa será como su familia. Dormirán con ellos, comerán con ellos y tendrán clases con ellos. Las casas son Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Sus triunfos sumaran puntos a su casa, pero si rompen las reglas los perderán. Al final del año escolar, la casa con mas puntos recibirá la copa de las casas. Lo cual es un gran honor- explicó -Volveré cuando todo este listo, esperen aquí.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, empezaron los murmullos preocupados.

-Mm, de que tratará la selección?- pregunto Harry al aire.

-Creo que es algo así como una prueba… Mi hermano Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que solo era una broma- dijo, no muy seguro de lo último, el pelirrojo a su lado.

En ese momento, oyeron exclamaciones de sorpresa y gritos de terror, por lo que voltearon hacia la fuente de esto inmediatamente, encontrándose una hilera de fantasmas hablando apresuradamente.

-Perdonar y olvidar- decía un monje gordo y pequeño -Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad…

-Mi querido fraile, ¿No le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece?- le cuestionó uno con gorguera y medias -Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad… ¿Y qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?- preguntó, notando a los chicos.

-Estamos esperando la selección- contestó Harry, al ver que todos se quedaban callados.

-Alumnos nuevos!- exclamó el Fraile Gordo sonriendo -Espero verlos en Hufflepuff, mi antigua casa.

-En marcha- dijo una voz aguda.

La profesora había vuelto. Los fantasmas volaron a través de la pared opuesta.

-Formen una hilera y síganme- les ordenó a los alumnos.

Salieron del lugar, cruzaron el vestíbulo, cruzaron las puertas dobles y entraron al gran comedor.

-Sugoi- murmuró Harry maravillado.

El lugar estaba iluminado por miles de velas flotantes; había cuatro grandes mesas con manteles de diferentes colores y una atravesada al frente, desde donde el profesor Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo.

Minerva los condujo por entre las mesas, hasta detenerse entre a los alumnos de los demás cursos y los profesores.

Harry miraba alrededor expectante, buscando pistas de la prueba que los esperaba. Al voltear hacia arriba, quedó inmóvil. El techo, no era realmente un techo… Podía ver el cielo nocturno desde ahí… Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado. Interesante…

-Es un hechizo para que se vea igual que el cielo de afuera- se sobresaltó al oír a Hermione a su lado -Lo leí en la Historia de Hogwarts.

Volvió a mirar al frente notando que McGonagal regresaba con un taburete y lo que parecía un viejo sombrero de mago. En eso una rasgadura cercana al borde del sombrero se abrió formando una especie de boca y empezó a… cantar?

(N/A: No creo que sea necesario poner la canción, o si?)

-Solo tenemos que ponernos el sombrero?- Ron susurraba -Voy a matar a Fred…

Harry solo sonrió.

Entonces la profesora se paró frente a ellos nuevamente, blandiendo un largo pergamino.

-Cuando diga sus nombres, se pondrán el sombrero y se sentarán en el taburete para que el sombrero los seleccione- explicó.

Y así empezó a pasar niño tras niño, el sombrero gritaba sus casas y estos se sentaban en sus respectivas mesas, en donde los felicitaban.

La niña del pelo enmarañado terminó en Gryffindor, al igual que el niño del sapo. El niño rubio en Slytherin.

Y alrededor de siete alumnos después -Potter, Harry.

-Ha dicho Potter?

-Harry Potter?

-El-niño-que-vivió-y-desapareció? (N/A: Este será el nuevo nombre de Harry :D)

-"Soy Yuy…!"- replicó Harry mentalmente.

Lo último que supo el pelinegro antes de que su mundo fuera solo la oscuridad del sombrero, fue que todos lo miraban con mucha atención queriendo verlo mas de cerca.

-Mm, difícil- decía una voz en su oreja -Veo mucho valor, lealtad hacia los que amas, inteligencia y mucha curiosidad, y además mucha astucia escondida… Mm, si muy difícil. Oh, ya se, esa hiperactividad desbordante y esa determinación solo quedarían bien en una casa… Aunque has derramada mucha sangre para cumplir tus objetivos… Eso da otra opción…

-Eso es parte de ser un soldado- contestó él mentalmente -Además, yo no atacó si ellos no me atacan.

-Si, ese es tu destino, pequeño fénix, cumplir esa gran misión. Que me quemen si me equivoco, pero tu quedaras mejor en: GRYFFINDOR!

En pocos segundos, Harry se dio cuenta que lo ultimo fue dicho en voz alta, ya que como había pasado varias veces esa misma noche, una mesa de rojo estalló en vitoreo. Por lo que se levanto, se quitó el sombrero y se dirigió hasta ahí con una gran sonrisa traviesa.

-Tenemos a Potter! Tenemos a Potter!- coreaban un par de gemelos pelirrojos, que se parecían mucho a Ron.

-"Creo que mejor les digo después que me digan Yuy"- pensó Harry divertido.

Momentos después Ron se sentó a su lado, revelándole, que de hecho, ellos eran sus hermanos…

Dumbledore se puso de pie, pero las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, revelando a Hagrid…

TBC

N/A:

Diccionario:

Sugoi: Genial

Aquí toda la platica fue en inglés~

Contestaciones a Review:

Capitulo 9

**Kaito Hatake Uchiha:**owo?

**nefichan**: Jeje, siento si algunas veces los capitulos que publico son muy cortos, pero si esperara mas en completarlos duraria aun mas tiempo… de por si, ya parece que me mori… X3 please, si sigues leyendo esto, deja review~

**estrelladekaleido**: Espero me sigas leyendo, sigo viva~~ Este Harry sera algo despistado al principio, ya madurara~ pero tiene su propia forma de pensar sobre lo y los que le rodean. Si sigues por ahí, y leas esto, espero y te inpire para un review~ ^^

**HAS:**Hola~ Gracias por el apoyo, siento muchisisimo la tardanza… culpo a la escuela, a TinierMe y al hecho de que soy mas lectora que escritora~ Jeje, espero saber de ti otra vez.

**Artemis Shiro**: Bueno, Ron y Hermione seran parte muy importante de esta historia, aunque me ire enfocando cada vez mas en los pilotos. Espero te siga gustando esto después de tantos años… ^^U

Capitulo 10

**Kaito Hatake Uchiha**: *inclina la cabeza hacia el lado derecho*

Nota de "Sigo viva :D"

**311:** Creo que dure mas tiempo del que dije en la nota que deje, pero aquí les dejo el capitulo 11~ Espero dejes review~~ n.n

Icy-neechan, Si no dejas review llorare... y me quejare con Sasu~! :3

Atte: Ying Rhode Kamelot Vampire


End file.
